On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu !
by Miss Chanandelor Bong
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, on fait souvent des bêtises... C'est ce qui arrive à Lily et James qui ne se sont pas vu depuis 1 an! Ils vont se retrouver d'une manière plutôt inattendue! LilyJames! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Vendredi 7 Novembre 1985**

La musique battait son plein dans le « Golden Ticket », une boite sorcière branchée du centre de Londres.

James Potter était accoudé au bar, un cocktail à la main, les yeux rivés sur la piste de danse à la recherche de sa nouvelle proie.

On a toutes lu le 5ème tome des aventures d'Harry Potter où son paternel est décrit comme gravement séduisant. J'hésite à vous faire une nouvelle description de cet apollon mais, rien que pour le plaisir de baver, je vais le faire.

A tout juste 20 ans, James Potter était sublime. Grand, beau, musclé, brun. Pratiquant le quidditch depuis plusieurs années déjà, il avait développé des bras puissants et des abdos forts saillants. Sa toison noire lui couvrant la tête étant impossible à coiffer, restait dans un désordre terriblement irrésistible. Derrière de petites lunettes rondes se cachaient 2 yeux chocolat brillant de malice, d'intelligence.

Dragueur de profession et auror à ses instants perdus, James Potter cherchait désespérément un fille avec laquelle passer la nuit. Il balaya la foule dansante des yeux.

«_ Moche, laide, horreur, plutôt manger un véracrasse…_ » pensa t-il en commenta le physique de quelques filles se trémoussant allègrement.

« Sirius y a que des thons ici ! » se plaignit t-il au jeune homme au cheveux noirs se trouvant à côté de lui.

« Regarde à ta gauche, y en a qui ont pas l'air trop trop mal… » souffla celui-ci en se tournant vers la direction qu'il indiquait.

Un petit groupe de jeunes femmes se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, des verres dans les mains, riant aux éclats. Le DJ enchaîna sur un morceau beaucoup plus entraînant que le précédent et quelques unes de ses filles posèrent leurs verres pour se défouler sur la piste.

James les observa un instant et se retourna vers son ami.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont pas mal… » admit-il finalement.

« Pas mal ! » s'exclama Sirius Black en s'étouffant avec sa boisson. « Celle en rouge est carrément canon, oui ! »

James tourna la tête et dut reconnaître qu'elles étaient plutôt mignonnes. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux les voir. Avec les lumières bleues, vertes, rouges et jaunes de la boite s'était légèrement difficile de voir exactement leurs visages. Mais, malgré tout, certaines étaient effectivement canons. Il put discerner des têtes blondes, brunes et une qui semblait combiner les deux couleurs.

Il remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez, se passa une main dans les cheveux et avala une dernière gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée

« J'y vais Patmol. » dit-il à Sirius.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard entendu et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

D'un pas assuré, il se rapprocha discrètement de la petite troupe. Il les regarda une à une, les détaillant. La plus jolie du groupe, celle aux cheveux à la couleur indéfinissable. Elle portait une mini-robe noire, moulante et se déhanchait sur le morceau de musique.

James sourit intérieurement ; il avait trouvé sa proie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quelques heures plutôt dans la soirée…**

La porte claqua et on put entendre un bruit de pas précipité dans le couloir de l'entrée.

« LILY ! » hurla une voix.

Une jolie jeune femme brune déboula dans le salon où une autre jeune femme était assise sur le canapé, regardant une émission de télé moldue.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily.

« J'ai 4 tickets d'entrée pour… » Elle imita un roulement de tambour. « Tiens toi bien » avertit-elle. « Pour… le « Golden Ticket » !» annonça t-elle fièrement.

« Tu plaisantes Sélène ! » s'exclama Lily en se relevant d'un coup de baguette du canapé. « C'est trop génial ! »

« Et oui, je sais. » se complimenta la dite Sélène en sortant 4 petits billets dorées de son sac à main. « Ce soir, Alice, Malicia, toi et moi, on sort ! »

« Je sors le champagne ! » s'écria Lily en se jetant vers la cuisine.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda son amie.

« Alice est allée se balader avec Franck et Malicia est partie faire des courses. » expliqua t-elle en farfouillant dans le frigo.

On connaît tous Lily Evans mais, rien que pour vous faire crever de jalousie, je vais vous en faire la description… :p

Lily Evans était belle. Personne n'aurait pu le nier. D'une taille grande et élancée, elle possédait une paire de jambes interminable et fuselée. Sa flamboyante chevelure rousse retombait en cascade jusque dans le bas de son dos et contrastait parfaitement avec ses grands yeux vert émeraude étincelants.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces paroles que la porte d'entrée claqua une nouvelle fois et une ravissante jeune femme blonde vint les rejoindre dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fête ? » interrogea t-elle en voyant Lily sortir les coupes de champagne.

« 'Lène a une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, Alice. » dis Lily - avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Sélène lui rendit son sourire et commença son monologue. « Et bien, grâce à mon merveilleux travail de journaliste, j'ai réussi à avoir 4 billets pour… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice - qui trépignait d'impatience – son sourire s'élargit. « Pour le « Golden Ticket » ! »

Alice étouffa un cri de joie et se rua dans les bras de son amie.

« C'est trop trop bien ! » s'exclama t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Lily éclata de rire et se rejoint à l'accolade générale.

« On va au « Golden Ticket » ce soir ! » hurlèrent-elles en même temps.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » les interrompit une voix.

Malicia venait de rentrer et avait lâcher tous ses sacs de course dans l'entrée pour venir voir la cause du vacarme qui résonnait dans tout l'immeuble.

« 'Licia ! » s'écria Lily en lui sautant au cou. « Sélène a 4 billets pour le « Golden Ticket » ! » elle se détacha et sourit de toutes ses dents. « C'est pas génial ! »

Malicia se précipita vers Sélène et lui arracha des mains les petits tickets couleur or qu'elle tenait. Elle approcha ses yeux à 2 millimètres du papier, comme pour en avoir le cœur net.

« Se sont des vrais ? »

« Non, non, j'en ai acheté des vrais qui coûtent la peau du cul, je les ai copié et les voilà sous tes yeux. » plaisanta Sélène.

« Tordant. » commenta sarcastiquement Malicia en lui rendant ses billets.

« T'as pas l'air emballé, 'Licia. » commenta Alice. « C'est cool, non ? On va pouvoir sortir faire la fête ! »

Malicia baissa la tête et resta silencieuse un moment.

« Hey ho ! Malicia ! »

Elle releva la tête, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« C'est carrément trop top ! » s'exclama t-elle en sautillant sur place.

« OUUIIII ! » hurlèrent-elles.

Chacune s'empara d'un verre et trinqua. « A Sélène ! »

Les 4 amies se regardèrent mutuellement, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Puis au bout d'un moment, Alice se rassit avec dépit sur le canapé.

« Je n'ai strictement rien à me mettre. » dit-elle devant les regards étonnés de ses amies.

Lily éclata d'un rire mauvais et regarda Alice à travers son verre de champagne.

« C'est la phrase typique que sorte les filles qui ont une armoire pleine. » Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur. « Tu n'exagères pas ? »

Alice lui tira la langue et partit en courant dans la chambre.

Lily se retourna vers ses amies et eut un sourire. « J'ai raison ; elle exagère. »

xXx

Lily jeta la totalité de sa garde-robe sur son lit et fouilla dans la montagne de vêtement. « _Quelque chose de sympa, stylé, sexy, confo'…_ » se dit-elle en cherchant la tenue idéale. « Ca doit pas être si difficile à trouver ! »

Elle sortit un tee-shirt mauve assez décolleté, son jean préféré, s'en revêtit et s'approche de son miroir à pieds pour voir le résultat.

« _Moche._ »

Elle retire précipitamment ses habits et farfouilla une nouvelle fois.

« _Sympa, stylé, sexy, confo'…_ » se répéta t-elle.

Elle essaya une multitude de tops en mousseline, en dentelle, en coton… Essaya jupes en jean, en satin, en tulle…

Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner quand elle se souvint d'une robe qu'elle possédait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et atteignit avec difficulté le sommet de son armoire. Elle attrapa une longue boite de couleur noir et la posa avec délicatesse sur son lit. Elle en ôta le couvercle et écarta les pans de papier froissés qui recouvrait la robe. Avec douceur, elle l'extirpa et la tendit devant elle.

1 an qu'elle n'avait pas vu cette robe. 1 an qu'elle refusait de la mettre.

Lily soupira. Cette robe était divine mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais la porter. Mais elle pouvait toujours l'essayait non ?

Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire ; elle ne lui allait sûrement plus. Avec surprise, elle sentit passer le tissu impeccablement au niveau de ses hanches et elle ne la serrait même pas à la taille. Lily se retourna pour faire face à la glace et se regarda en silence.

A ce même moment Sélène fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

« Je suis prête ! » lui cria t-elle.

A la vue de Lily, elle s'arrêta net et sa bouche resta ballante, les yeux comme une assiette de bacon.

« Tu es sublime Lily. » réussit-elle à articuler.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie et haussa un sourcil.

« Avec ça sur le dos ? Tu déconnes j'espère ? »

« Lil', mets-la ce soir et tu seras la plus belle ! » supplia Sélène.

« Je ne veux pas être la plus belle. » répondit catégoriquement Lily.

« Mais enfin, cette robe est faite pour toi ! »

« C'est ce qu'il disait lui aussi. Et je n'ai aucune envie de porter quelque chose qu'il aimait. »

« C'était y à 1 an ! Oublies ! »

« J'ai oublié. Mais je refuse de mettre quelque chose qui me rappellerait l'ordure que j'ai faillit épouser. »

« Tu t'en fiches de lui ! »

« Bien sûr que je m'en fiche ! »

« Ce n'est ce que tu montres en refusant de porter cette robe. En la portant, tu pourras montrer au monde entier au combien tu te fiches de cet imbécile doublé de scrout à pétard ! »

Lily regarda Sélène un instant, cherchant à trouver la sincérité dans son regard. Devant ses yeux de chiens battus, elle céda.

« Je la met juste ce soir. » avertit-elle.

« Pas de problème ! » répondit Sélène du tac au tac en souriant à pleines dents.

Quelques mots résonnaient dans la tête de Sélène. Lily. Sublime. Tous. Tombaient.

La robe noire que portait Lily était d'une longueur ridicule. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, avait un léger décolleté et était totalement découpé dans le dos.

Lily se jaugea sur des chaussures moldues noires à un talon vertigineux communément appelées « _stilettos_ ».

« Je fais pute, comme ça. » se plaignit-elle en tirant le bas de sa robe pour cacher ses cuisses.

« Arrêtes Lil', tu es merveilleuse. » la défendit Alice qui venait d'arriver.

« Qu'est qui faut pas entendre comme conneries ! » se lamenta Sélène en tournant tout autour de Lily. « Mais toi un brin de mascara, du crayon et tu seras parfaite ! »

Lily abandonna le combat. « Si tu l'dis… »

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle porterait cette fichue robe, « atrocement sexy » comme avait commenté Malicia en la voyant. _Il_ la lui avait offerte, elle l'avait porté parce que, il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle adorait cette robe. Mais _lui_, elle voulait l'oublier.

Ce petit _lui_ qu'elle cherchait tant à éviter depuis 1 an. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur séparation et elle n'y tenait pas.

1 an auparavant, Lily était d'une relation amoureuse passionnée qui s'était plutôt mal terminée. D'après la plus part des gens ils formaient le couple parfait. James Potter, brillant, insouciant, farceur, infantile, populaire, arrogant. Lily Evans, studieuse, légèrement folle, malicieuse, fougueuse, ambitieuse, arrogante.

Durant 5 ans, elle ne l'avait pas supporté et était finalement tombé dans ses bras en 6ème année. De là jusqu'à leur 18 ans, ils vécurent heureux et amoureux. Après leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils durent se séparer pour les vacances d'été ; James allant dans le sud de la France avec ses potes et Lily allant en Espagne avec ses amies. A la fin des vacances, ils s'étaient retrouvés et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Lily commença sa formation de médicomage tandis que James débutait en tant qu'auror.

« Si tu ne la mets pas, tu déménage. » menaça Sélène en coupant Lily dans ses pensées.

Elle s'approcha de la rousse et entreprit de la maquiller légèrement. Elle adorait la maquiller.

« Tu te souviens de notre bal de 5ème année? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire à Lily.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Lily éclata de rire.

« Si je m'en souviens ! Mémorable ! »

« On en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au groupies des Maraudeurs ! »

« Je revois encore la tête de Francesca ! »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire en pensant au souvenir inoubliable de ce bal de 5ème année.

**Flash-back**

Cerise Colder était assise sur une chaise, devant son miroir et se maquillait.

« Ceriiiise ! » minauda Lily en s'approchant d'elle. « Je te trouve merveilleuse ce soir ! »

Cerise se retourna pour scruter Lily Evans dans les yeux. Celle-ci battait des cils à s'en noyer la cornée et essayer tant bien que mal de regarder sa 'camarade' de chambre avec admiration.

« Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? »

« Evidement ! » dit Lily comme si c'était tout naturel. « Ta robe rose te va à merveille ! »

« Ca c'est gentil ! » remercia Cerise en lui lançant un sourire débile que seule une fille dépourvue de cerveau pouvait avoir.

« C'est tout naturel voyons ! » Lily se mit à tourner tout autour de la crétine. « Mais, tu sais, j'ai un fard à paupières rose qui contient des paillettes dorées et mauves, ça irait nettement mieux que ton fard marron. »

« Tu crois ! » s'étonna Cerise en vérifiant l'état de son maquillage dans la glace.

« Assurément ! » Lily hocha de la tête avec vigueur. « Tu es si belle ! »

« Tu sais, Lily, je ne t'ais jamais porté dans mon cœur, mais je dois avoué que tu as changé. » Cerise regarda son vernis rose pétant qui était étalé sur ses ongles avec satisfaction. « Tu m'as toujours parue très hautaine et beaucoup trop sûre de toi. Et je ne comprenais pas cette attitude la. Parce que… je suis vraiment navrée si je te fais de la peine en te disant ça, mais je te dois la vérité… Tu n'es pas belle, Lily. »

Lily la considéra un moment du regard et endossa le choc. « Je sais… » Elle se tourna vers Cerise avec un sourire. « Tu le veux mon fard à paupières alors ? »

« Ouiiii ! »

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, la rousse courut jusqu'à sa commode et en sortit victorieusement une petite palette.

« La voilà ! » annonça t-elle joyeusement en se précipitant vers Cerise.

Elle s'assit en face d'elle et ouvrit avec délicatesse la jolie petite boite argentée qu'elle dans la main.

« C'est magnifique Lily ! » s'extasia la greluche en contemplant avec émerveillement le contenu de la palette. « Où as-tu trouvé une aussi jolie chose ? »

« C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offerte. » mentit Lily.

« Qu'elle gentille sœur tu dois avoir ! »

« J'te l'fait pas dire. » murmura la rousse avec amertume.

« Tu me le mets ? » proposa Cerise.

« Mais bien sur ! » répondit Lily

D'un coup de baguette elle démaquillât Cerise et lui appliqua son fard à paupières.

Après quelques minutes silence où Lily s'était concentrée sur son travail, elle s'écarta de Cerise.

« Su-bli-me ! » s'écria t-elle. « Si Potter ne te tombe pas dans les bras, c'est qu'il est gay ! »

Cerise admira le résultat et ne put qu'en être satisfaite. Elle se leva sans un mot, emportant 'malencontreusement' le fard, et partit rejoindre Cassandra, sa meilleure amie qui partageait également le dortoir.

Lily la regarda s'éloigner, fière d'elle.

« Ca a marché. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Sélène qui faisait semblant de se préparer.

« Giga ! La tronche qu'elle va faire en se rendant compte que son joli minois n'est…. ( cherches, Sélène, cherches !) pas joli du tout ! » s'exclama Sélène en se frottant les mains de contentement. « Faudrait p't'être qu'on s'prépare nous, non ? »

Lily acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa commode.

xXx

Après 1 heure de préparation, Alice, Malicia, Sélène et Lily étaient prêtes.

Alica portait une jolie robe bleu clair, à fines bretelles bordées de perles dorées, fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blonds dans une haute queue de cheval qui se balançait gracieusement dans son dos.

Malicia, qui ne jurait que par le rouge, portait une jupe à volants rouge sang et un débardeur blanc moulant. Elle avait décoiffé ses cheveux châtain de façon à avoir l'air de sortir du lit on ne peut plus glamoureusement (nda : j'invente des mots !).

Sélène avait opté pour une longue robe bleu nuit cachant ses pieds. La robe au décolleté plongeant était munie d'un corset, enserrant sa taille fine. Elle s'était fait une longue tresse, mélangeant ses cheveux ébène à de fins fils argentés.

Quant à Lily, elle portait une robe bustier noire vaporeuse qui arrivait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Légèrement resserrée à la taille et plus évasée vers le bas, la robe contenait de minuscules paillettes argentées. Lily avait laissé sa somptueuse chevelure rousse détachée tombant dans une cascade de boucles dans son dos.

« Hallelujah ! » s'écria Alice. « On va tous les faire tomber ! »

« Oui, oui. » confirma Malicia en tournoyant.

« Surtout que la rouquine et moi, on vous a préparer une surprise ! »

« Laquelle ? » demandèrent immédiatement Alica et Malicia d'une même voix.

« Disons que Cerise, Cassandra, et probablement d'autres pétasses, auront une vilaine surprise ! » déclara Lily- souhaitant garder le suspens.

« Sales garces ! » dit Alice en leur lançant un clin d'œil complice.

« C'est pas tout, gentes demoiselles, » s'exclama Malicia en prenant une voix au perchée. « Mais descendons ! »

Lentement, les 4 amies descendirent les escaliers reliant leur dortoir à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

En bas, elles eurent le déplaisir de voir que seuls les Maraudeurs étaient là, attendant chacun leur cavalières respectives.

« Potter te dévore des yeux ; Lil's. » murmura Alice à l'oreille de son amie.

« Il a intérêt à vite remballer ses petits yeux de pervers si il veut pouvoir continuer à s'en servir. » grommela Lily- en regardant où elle mettait les pieds.

En posant un pied à terre, Lily releva la tête et put croiser le regard chocolat de James. Qui la perturba. Le regard du jeune homme, d'habitude si fier, arrogant et plein de bêtises, était cette fois ci très… mélangé.

Tendresse. Tentation. Etonnement. Désir. Amour.

«J'vais retrouvé Tom ! » signala Malicia à ses amies. « A plus les filles ! »

« Et moi Franck ! » ajouta Alice en disparaissant à son tour.

Sélène ignora superbement les deux 'lâcheuses', surnom gentiment trouvé par Lily, pour se tourner vers Remus.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ? » demanda t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Tu… » Remus avala difficilement sa salive. « Tu… tu es superbe. » réussit-il à dire.

« Merci. » répondit Sélène en rougissant. « Tu es très beau.»

Remus devint carrément rouge piment. « Mercicesttrèsgentilàtoimaissjefjfezlz… »

Sélène éclata de rire et lui prit le bras. « On y va ? » proposa t-elle.

« Oui, oui. »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de voir rouge.

« QUOI ! » cria t-elle. « Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de cavalier ! »

« Et bien j'ai mentit. » répondit l'accusée en lui tirant la langue.

Elle détourna de Lily et partit avec Remus faire la fête.

« Génial. » grinça Lily. « Je suis la seule non-accompagnée maintenant. »

James la regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche grande ouverte. Sirius, lui, souriaitt devant ce spectacle, très rigolo de son avis : Lily Evans, belle comme le jour, fulminait et James bavait devant elle. La soirée s'annonçait prometteuse.

Juste à ce moment là, sa cavalière descendit les marches.

Cassandra Rossenfeld était vêtu d'une très vilaine robe jaune à pois blanc lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles. Cassandra était blonde comme les blés et avait répandu dans sa chevelure dorée des paillettes.

Sirius la détailla et se la dit ravissante bien que sa tenue laissait à désirer. Elle s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

Un immense éclat de rire retenti dans son dos et on put voir Lily Evans pliée en deux. Sirius l'ignora et se retourna vers sa cavalière.

Et là. Là, il comprit la raison de l'hilarité d'Evans.

Le visage de Cassandre était monstrueux. Un clown en était la parfaite comparaison. Sa bouche, badigeonnait de rouge à lèvres, était rouge sang et exagérément grande. Son teint était plus blanc de la neige et sur son nez était placé un nez rouge. Ses paupières, littéralement surchargées, était d'un orange éclatant.

Sirius, qui était un petit rigolo, vous vous en doutez, éclata à son tour de rire.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?» demanda Cassandre en commençant à paniquer.

James qui s'était rejoint avec joie aux éclats de rire tenta de reprendre son calme.

« C'est ton visage, Cassandre. C'est ça le problème. » dit-il en s'étouffant à moitié.

Ce fut au tour de Cerise de descendre. Elle était vêtue d'une hideuse robe rose pale garnit de fanfreluches, de dentelle et de pompons. Quant elle vu le visage de Cassandra, elle eut un gloussement débile et un haussement d'épaules.

« Cassou… » dit-elle en la regardant d'un air moqueur. « Tu nous as fait beaucoup rigolé maintenant si tu remontait de remaquiller. »

Lily, James et Sirius éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

Cerise, pensant que c'était grâce à elle que nos compères se fendaient la poire, eut un sourire satisfait.

La (pauvre) Cassandra disparut dans l'escalier. Cerise regarda avec envie James qui était beau comme une pomme mûre dans sa tenue.

« Tu es très beau, choupinet. » dit-elle en roucoulant.

Lily se précipita à ses côtés et acquiesça.

« Et toi Cerise ! Tu es si belle ! » minauda t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. « Je t'avais dit que mon fard à paupières ferait des miracles ! »

James et Sirius, qui se roulaient quasiment par terre, partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

« Pourquoi rigolez-vous ? » demanda Cerise en fronçant les sourcils (erreur, tu ne devrais pas faire ça choupinette.)

« C'est toi. Ils te trouvent tellement magnifique qu'ils en rigolent, tu vois bien. » railla Lily en regardant Cerise d'un air moqueur.

Lily sortit par le panneau de la grosse dame et sortit fière de son coup de maitre. Elle avait à peine passé le portrait qu'elle rebroussa chemin. Elle s'excusa au près de la grosse dame de la déranger et passa la tête hors du tableau.

« Au fait, Cerise, » ajouta t-elle en riant- James et Sirius étaient mort de rire et montraient une Cerise qui ne comprenait rien du doigt. « Je ne le répéterai jamais assez, tu es très belle en clown. »

**Fin du Flash-back**

Lily sourit malicieusement à ce souvenir…

« Bouges Lil's ! » s'écria soudain Alice en se trémoussant. « On va danser ! »

13


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Vendredi 7 Novembre 1985**

Comme une panthère, James s'approcha des filles. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de s'en apercevoir, en moins de deux, il s'était collé à la jeune femme aux cheveux bizarres. Alors que le morceau de musique changeait de rythme pour devenir beaucoup plus lascif, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Ils dansèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant avant de se laisser aller.

« Mattes Lily en train d'embrasser un beau brun. » murmura Malicia à Alice en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« C'est plus du baiser, c'est un acte sexuel. » rétorqua celle-ci en les regardant d'un air amusé.

Sélène rejoignit ses amies en sirotant un cocktail vert flash et se mit à critiquer les personnes qui les entouraient.

« Regarde moi celle là… » souffla t-elle à Alice en regardant une fille en mini short bouger ses fesses d'une manière sûrement punie par la loi moldue. « Une pouffiasse comme tant d'autres… »

Elle allait proposer à Malicia de faire un tour aux pipi-room quand un bras empoigna sa taille. Elle se retrouva collé à un brun séducteur qui avait posé ses mains déplacées sur ses hanches.

« Alors on s'amuse ? » demanda-t-il en souriant d'un sourire trop 'bright' pour être naturel.

« C'était la totale éclate jusqu'à ce que tu me kidnappe. » répliqua t-elle.

« Fais pas la difficile ! »

« Si on se revoie un jour… » fit-elle en doutant sérieusement de cette idée là. « Rappelle moi de te présenter quelqu'un au plus vite : la délicatesse. »

Elle détala le plus vite possible qu'elle pouvait se le permettre sur ses chaussures à 7 cm de talons et se réfugia au QG des filles.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, assurée que tout danger était écarté.

« Devine pas quoi ! » s'écria Malicia qui venait de lui harponner le bras. « Notre très chère petite Lily a disparu avec le beau brun sexy ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas 'Licia, elle rentrera saine et sauve Lily. » la rassura Sélène.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas ! » maugréa Malicia. « Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je t'ai dit qu'il était sexy ! SEXY ! » Elle secoua la tête avec agacement. « J'aurais bien aimé que se soit moi qu'il ramène chez lui. »

« Dommaage ! » cria Alice qui venait d'arriver- un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« La ferme. » rétorqua Malicia.

Elle tendit le bras et attrapa un grand verre étroit rempli d'un liquide fushia.

« C'est quoi ça ? » interrogea Alice avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ca, » répondit Malicia en levant son verre. « C'est du jus de lavande mélangé à du rhum. »

« Beeuuuââârrk' ! » s'écrièrent Alice et Sélène d'une même voix.

Malicia soupira. « _Elles n'y comprennent rien…_ »

« Mal' a la tête enflée ! » chantonna Alice.

Sélène pouffa à nouveau quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Bordel ! Pourquoi c'est pas moi qui me ramasse des beaux mecs ! » gueula Malicia.

Sélène se retourna et put reconnaître le type avec lequel elle avait dansé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Enchanté, mesdemoiselles. » dit celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

« HHHAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Alice, sois sympa, me HURLE PAS DANS LES OREILLES ! »

« Je suis la seule à l'avoir reconnu ? » s'étonna Alice. « Pourtant, Malicia, tu es sortie avec lui. »

« Et merde ! Hercule Poirot m'a percé à jour ! » s'exclama le type.

« Black, tu m'appelles encore une seule fois 'Hercule Poirot' et ta langue servira de dîner aux chiens. » menaca Alice.

« BLACK ! » cria Sélène en faisant un sot de truite pour lui échapper.

« Sirius Black ? » répéta Malicia.

« Pour vous servir. » répondit-il en faisant une révérence.

« Pas un seul type potable dans cette boîte pourrie. » commenta Sélène. « Si Sirius est ici alors forcément les autres ne sont pas loin. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Tu n'es pas avec James, Remus et Peter ? »

« Peter est en train de se saouler au bar, Rem' s'éclate sur le dance-floor. » Il désigna un jeune homme qui effectivement dansait sur la piste. « Et Jamesie est partit avec un canon. »

« Merlin ! Lily ! »

« Qu'est ce qui y a 'Lily' ? » demanda Sirius.

«Rien, rien. » mentit Malicia.

« Si, y a quelque chose avec Lily. » insista Sirius.

« Oh, en fait, c'est juste qu'elle a oublié de me rappeler. » ajouta Alice en hochant de la tête. « La garce, elle me l'avait promis. »

Les filles se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

« _C'est tout Lily ça._ » pensa Sélène. « _Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parte avec James Potter ? _»

xXx

Lily éclata de rire en entrant dans l'appartement du type avec lequel elle était. Elle put voir un immense canapé noir qui se dessinait, ainsi qu'une chaîne hi-fi d'une taille monstrueuse. Tandis que le type l'entraînait vers sa chambre, sa raison essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'alcool. En vain.

« _C'est Vendredi soir, laisse toi aller Lily._ »

xXx

**Samedi 8 Novembre 1985**

James se réveilla avec difficulté. Le cerveau encore embrumé, il essaya de se rappeler sa soirée d'hier. « Golden Ticket ». Fille. Canon. Chez lui.

Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage. La fille. Superbe. Etrange. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. D'avoir déjà vécu ça. Ses mains se posaient parfaitement sur ses hanches, leurs lèvres se rejoignaient parfaitement.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ne put distingué qu'une image flou.

« _Où sont ces putains de lunettes !_ »

Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Après avoir renversé un verre d'eau, il mit enfin la main dessus. Il se les mit sur le nez et regarda devant lui.

Il était en bord de lit et avait le dos tourné. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour et remarqua quelque chose de noir sur le sol.

Comment n'avait-il pas pu la reconnaître avant ?

Il la connaissait cette robe. Il la connaissait même très bien. Combien de fois il la lui avait enlevé, combien de fois il l'avait admiré dedans ?

Sans même se retourner, voir le visage de la jeune femme, il savait qui était couché à ses côtés.

Il tenta tout de même un coup d'œil.

Une somptueuse chevelure rousse était étalée sur un oreiller blanc et un mince bras crème dépassait du drap.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et mit sa main en visière pour les cacher des rayons de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes et à la vue de la personne qui était étendue à ses côtés, elle poussa un hurlement.

« AAAAHH ! »

Elle se leva en 4ème vitesse du lit et chercha ses sous-vêtements.

« Lily… » tenta James. « Lily, calme toi. »

« Je suis parfaitement calme ! » cria t-elle- en soulevant une chemise.

James resta silencieux et regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lily Evans était nue dans sa chambre et courait dans tous les sens à la recherche désespérée de ses vêtements.

« Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de trucs… » grommela t'elle en fouillant sous le lit.

« J'ai trouvé ça. » lui dit James en lui tendant une culotte de dentelle noire.

Elle s'empressa de la lui arrachée des mains. « Merci. » Elle l'enfila plus vite que la lumière.

« Tu t'es fait un tatouage ! » lui demanda James en désignant l'étoile qui se trouvait dans le bas du dos de Lily. « Depuis quand ? »

« Ca va faire quelques mois… » répondit-elle évasivement.

« C'est… sexy. »

« Je devrais prendre ça pour un compliment ? » interrogea t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Euh…bafglamrrfjesaispastropfjdlfzcesttoiquivoiseaebfnef… » bafouilla James en se levant à son tour.

Lily souleva des montagnes de fringues à fin de trouver son soutien-gorge.

« Bordel ! » hurla t-elle- désespérée. « Je vais devoir faire sans. »

James la regarda enfiler la fameuse petite robe noire, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

« Tu as changé. » réussit-il à articuler.

« Je ne peux pas mettre ça ! » ronchonna t'elle- se regardant dans sa robe échancrée et en ignorant sa remarque.

Elle ouvrit en grand l'armoire de la chambre et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

« Tu vas devoir me prêter un truc. » dit-elle fermement. « Mais c'est à moi ça ! » s'exclama t'elle en brandissant un short gris. « Je le trouvais plus ! »

« Ah, ça… Oui, oui tu l'avais oublié… »

Lily le mit brutalement, se battant avec le bouton.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama t'elle en écartant les bras- un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. « J'arrive encore à rentrer dedans ! »

Elle s'empara rapidement d'une chemise blanche de James, en ferma les boutons de travers et en rentra la moitié d'un pan dans son mini-short.

Elle attrapa rapidement sa pochette lui servant de sac et s'enfuit en courant.

« Lily, attends ! » l'arrêta James.

« Non, je m'en vais. » Elle sortit de la chambre et tomba dans le salon. « Tout ça était une énorme erreur. »

Elle claqua la porte de la chambre, laissant un James pantois derrière et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand un sifflement l'interrompit.

« Hey ! Mais t'es le canon qu'à ramener Jamesie hier soir ! » commenta Sirius Black- attablé- en train de mordre un tartine de confiture.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la tartine en main, pour la détailler. Il l'examina quelques secondes quand il laissa tomber sa tartine par terre de surprise.

« Lily ! » s'étonna t-il.

« Sans déconner. » répliqua celle-ci. « C'est géant de te revoir Sirius, mais là, tu vois, je dois partir ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle prit la poudre d'escampette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

James s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Ben dis donc, mon vieux… » souffla Sirius en s'appuyant sur la porte. « Lily Evans, le grand amour de ta vie, de retour dans ta petite vie tranquille. » Il mordit dans sa cracotte qu'il avait échangé avec la tartine. « Charmante retrouvailles. »

James lui lança un regard noir et retourna sous sa couette.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« T'AS FAIT QUOOOII ! » s'époumona Alice en lâchant la bouteille de jus d'orange qui, sous le choc, alla s'éclater sur le sol, répandant jus d'orange et bouts de verre sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine.

« Alice fait pas comme si t'avais pas compris. » dit Lily avec agacement. « Tu le savais déjà avant que je te le dises. » Elle soupira et se dirigea vers un placard.

Elle en sortit deux serpillières et en lança une à Alice.

« Maintenant, aides-moi à nettoyer tes conneries. »

« Lily, j'te rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles, on est des sorcières. » rappela Alice. « Par conséquent, tu n'as qu'à dégainer ta baguette magique, prononcer la formule apte à régler ton problème et voilà ! » En même temps qu'elle dictait les instructions, elle montrait l'exemple.

« La magie ne résout pas tout ! » rétorqua Lily- qui s'était agenouillée à terre- épongeant la marée orange.

« Oulalaaa ! Qui est l'idiote qui a renversé le jus d'orange ? » s'exclama Malicia qui entrait à ce moment même dans la cuisine.

Tandis qu'Alice levait les mains en signe d'innocence et que Lily était occupée à grommeler en épongeant, Malicia devina immédiatement qui était la coupable.

« Alice, fait gaffe la prochaine fois. » dit-elle en sortant le lait du frigo. « Tiens, Lil's, tu t'es remise au short ?» demanda t-elle en coupant Alice (« Après c'est moi qu'on appelle Hercule Poirot ! »)

« Peut-être bien. »

« Boouuuh la menteuse ! » s'écria Alice en se levant précipitamment de son siège. « Tu sais déjà où elle passait la nuit, n'est ce pas Malicia ? »

« C'est vrai avec Potter ! » lança Malicia avec un petit sourire. « T'as pas fait de bêtises ? »

« Malicia, Malicia, Malicia… » se lamenta Alice en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. « N'as-tu pas remarqué que notre chère Lily portait une chemise d'_homme_… »

« J'en étais sûre ! » dit Malicia d'une voix forte. « T'as fait des cochonneries avec Potter ! » scanda t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lily.

« Arrêtez, arrêtez ! » hurla Lily- qui s'était relevée.

Le visage rouge, elle jeta sa serpillière sur le bar et ouvrit avec force la porte du frigo. Elle en sortit des œufs et du bacon.

« Je vais vous raconter ça autour d'un bon petit déjeuner, ok ? » expliqua t-elle sous l'œil étonné d'Alice et Malicia.

Elles haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble et Malicia se servit _enfin_ un verre de lait.

Sélène fit son apparition, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit violette.

« Chaaluuuuut… » lança t-elle mollement en baillant toujours. « Bien dormi ? »

Alica et Malicia se tournèrent vers Lily qui, bien de dos en train de faire cuire le bacon, pouvait sentir leur regard.

« Ah, oui… » se souvint Sélène en s'asseyant. « Alors, Potter ? »

« Rien. » mentit Lily. « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Tu mens très bien Lily d'habitude mais, là, tu vois, en chemise d'homme et short, j'ai du mal à te croire. »

« Très bien, très bien. » céda Lily. « On l'a fait. »

« YEEAAAAAAAHH ! » s'exclamèrent Sélène, Malicia et Alice d'une même voix.

Lily se retourna et les regard, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est sensé être '_cool_' ! »

« Non, c'est vrai, c'est troooop naze que deux personnes amoureuse l'une de l'autre se retrouvent… » murmura assez fort Malicia pour que Lily puisse entendre.

« Nous ne sommes plus amoureux. » rectifia Lily.

« Que tu dis ! » répliqua Alice avec un sourire victorieux. « Alors ? Raconte, maintenant que tu nous a fait ce super petit déj'. » exigea t-elle en désignant l'assiette pleine de bacon et d'œufs.

Lily soupira d'exaspération et finalement se résigna.

….

« Et ensuite, je suis partie. » acheva t-elle en avalant un bout de bacon grillé.

Elle attendit des réactions de ses amies… qui ne vinrent pas.

« Vous n'avez rien à dire ! » hasarda t'elle.

Les 3 autres restèrent silencieuses un petit moment.

« Bon, je me lance. » dit Alice au bout d'un moment. « Lily, je pense que je vais parler au nom de toutes. » avertit-elle. Elle prit son inspiration. « Ca ressemble beaucoup à quelque chose qu'on a déjà connu. »

« P-pardon ? »

« Mais oui ! » reprit Sélène. « Souviens toi Lily ! »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? »

« 6ème année, Poudlard, bal d'Halloween... Ca te rafraîchit la mémoire? » clarifia Malicia- qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Mmh… ça… » grommela Lily- en se plongeant dans son café au lait.

« Oui, ça. »

Elles restèrent toutes les 4 pensives quand Sélène rompit le silence qui s'était instalé.

« C'est rigolo quand même ; que vous vous soyez retrouvé exactement comme la 1ère fois que vous vous êtes embrassés, dans le noir. »

« T'as raison, 'Lène. » renchéri Lily. « Je me roule par terre tellement c'est marrant. »

**Flash-back**

« Et pour clore ce bal, » commença Albus Dumbledore- qui s'était levé- les bras tendus vers le ciel comme pour invoquer je ne sais quel dieu. « Pour une dernière danse, vous serez plongés dans le noir le plus total. » Il eut un petit rire (« huhuuhhuuu… !). « Ainsi, vous ne saurez pas qui est votre partenaire. »

« Trop giga. » dit sarcastiquement Lily. « Danser avec un mec dont je ne vois même pas la face ; ça va être cool ! »

« Allez ! Viens Lil's, se sera rigolo ! » s'écria Malicia en l'entraînant sur la piste.

« Tu l'as dit. Je sens la marrade arriver. » répliqua t-elle en se laissant entraîner sans le moindre enthousiasme. « Où sont Alice et Sélène ? » demanda t-elle en cherchant ses amies des yeux.

« J'en sais strictement rien. » répondit Malicia. « Ah si ! Alice est tout à côté de Franck, _comme par hasard_, et 'Lène nous rejoint.» ajouta t-elle.

« Z'avez r'marqué comme notre charmant directeur déborde d'idées plus débiles les unes que les autres ! » lança d'ailleurs Sélène qui arrivait à grand pas.

« Merci ! Tu es avec moi ! » la remercia Lily en lui attrapant le bras.

« Je suis la seule à trouver ça cool ! » s'étonna Malicia.

« OUI ! » répondirent Lily et Sélène dans un parfait ensemble au même moment où bougies, torches s'éteignaient.

Elles s'écartèrent les unes des autres pour se disperser dans la Grande Salle, qui plongeait dans la pénombre, résonnait d'un vieux slow.

Lily arpenta la salle de long en large, rasant les murs quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

« D-désolé… » bafouilla t-elle en déguisant sa voix.

James venait de se heurter à une jeune fille et massait son crâne douloureux.

« C'est pas grave. » répondit-il. « Tu es la 1ère fille que je rencontre depuis que ces saloperies de lumières se sont éteintes. Je me vois dans l'obligation de t'inviter à danser. » rajouta t-il.

Lily rit et chercha sa main, qu'il avait sûrement tendue pour qu'elle s'en empare. Une fois trouver, elle se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

« C'est bizarre. »

« De quoi ? »

« De danser avec un inconnu. Enfin, un inconnu… je te connais peut-être mais, là, dans l'immédiat, je ne sais pas qui tu es. »

« C'est vrai que c'est étrange. » concéda t-il. « Mais on peut rencontrer des gens intéressants. »

Lily approuve d'un signe de tête qu'il ne put pas voir (noir oblige…)

« On pourrait juste se donner des p'tits indices, non ? » proposa t-elle. « Du genre, essayer de se découvrir à coup de questions. »

« C'est d'accord. »

« C'est moi qui commence ! » s'écria Lily. « Alors… dans quelle maison es-tu ? »

« Les lions ! Chez les meilleurs, en force Gryffondor ! » répliqua James- automatiquement. « Et toi ? »

« Pareil. » répondit Lily. « C'est à ton tour. »

« Quelle année ? »

« 6ème. »

« Donc je te connais forcément. » déduisit-il. « On est dans la même maison, en même année. »

Lily poussa un soupir et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son cavalier.

« _Que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir !_ »

Elle inspira l'odeur de son 'inconnu'. Elle en oublia ses tracas et se sentit immédiatement en confiance.

« Encore quelque chose de bizarre. » dit-elle. « J'ai mes bras autour de ton cou, tes mains sur ma taille, on est très proches l'un et de l'autre. Je devrais m'inquiéter de danser avec un type dont j'ignore l'identité. Mais bizarrement, je me sens bien. Très bien. »

«J'aime bien ; c'est plutôt agréable. »

« Je veux dire que je me sens rassurée, en confiance. »

« Ravi de te procurer cette sensation. » répondit James en se lançant des roses.

Ils restèrent silencieux quand James reprit la parole.

« J'aimerai bien que ça dure plus longtemps, que la chanson dure. »

« Je commence à trouver cette idée de danser dans le noir moins stupide. »

« Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis soulagé de ne pas danser avec une serpentard. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je hais les Serpentard. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille. « Ils emmerdent les gens biens. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Lily. « Et tu les défends ces gens biens ? »

« J'essaye. » dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Ils me répètent sans arrêt qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de héros. » Il marqua une petite pause. « Mais c'est faux : on a tous besoin d'un héros, de quelqu'un pour nous aider. »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de dire ça. Lily tressaillit. Ce que James 'l'inconnu' remarqua.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

« Non, non. » répondit Lily. « Je crois juste que… Je crois que tu as raison : on a tous besoin d'un héros à un moment ou à un autre. »

Doucement (nda : sans faire de bruit, comme on réveille la pluie… ! Dslé délire perso mais VIVE CAMILLE !), ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre quand Lily décida de les franchir, ces derniers centimètres.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se laissant porter par la musique.

« Ca aussi c'est bizarre. » dit James en souriant- une fois le baiser fini. « Embrasser une inconnue. »

« Oh mais tu n'es pas un inconnu. » répondit Lily en reprenant sa vraie voix. « Je sais exactement qui tu es, James Potter. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que les lumières se rallumaient.

Offrant à la totalité de la Grande Salle, le très étonnant tableau de James Potter et Lily Evans s'embrasser.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Lily secoua négativement de la tête à l'énonciation de ce souvenir.

« C'était le bon vieux temps… » déclara t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Alors, là... 17 reviews pour un chapitre! I'm so happy! D

Merciiiiiii à:

Mlle Prudence Black, Amandiiine (je suis une grande fan de tes fics!), Ladybird (désolé, désolé je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumé...), Coshilla (navrée de te faire pleurer, mais bon, c'est pour moi alors ouvrez les vannes!lol! Je te soutiens, je me ronges aussi les ongles!), My dark dreams, Lauralavoiepelletier, SusyBones, Elby, Maraudeuse44, Love-pingo (je crois que le 'blem des reviews anonyme est réglé...), Perruche Cevenole, Le Saut de l'Ange, lilynatou (oui, oui, ravie que tu partages mon avis, les meilleurs, c'est les Red Hot et puis, allez, je suis lancée... JE N'AI PAS PEUR DES AMERICAINS NI DES CONS NI DES POLITICIENS!), Nees (Jamesie n'a pas reconnu son grand amour car, pour ma défense, on va dire que la boite de nuit était très mal éclairée et puis notre chouchou est un bigleus de 1ère catégorie!), Arie-Evans (je ne sais pas du tout le nombre de chap' qu'aura ma fic!), Lizoune et hedwige09 (qui ma première revieweuse! YEEEAAAHH!).

Voila, merci à tout ce petit monde qui m'encourage!

J'espère que ce deuximème chapitre vous a autant plut!


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à:

Perruche Cevenole, maraudeuse44, coshilla, Amandiine, Laetitia Osborne, Cel (je sais pas encore si Sirius ou Remus va sortir avec une des filles encore célibataire...), Lizoune, La Saut de l'Ange, dumbledorette, nees, Elby, Love-pingo, lilynatou, Arie-Evans, lauralavoiepelletier, ladybird, Maiionette!

Voila, voila... Un IMMENSE merciiiiii! )

Et je me tate encore pour savoir si se sera une mini-fic ou non! En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle dépasse les 10 chapitres!

En espérant que le chap' 3 vous plaise! ;)

Chapitre 3:

Lily passa le reste du samedi à déprimer, vautrée devant la télé en mangeant ces céréales préférées au miel enrobées de chocolat.

Vers minuit, elle décida qu'il était tout de même temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.

**Dimanche 9 Novembre**

Lily s'étira en baillant et tourna la tête pour voir l'heure affichée sur son réveil.

12h30

On pouvait dire qu'elle avait bien dormi.

Elle se leva, enfila ses chaussons en fausses fourrures et prit la direction de la cuisine.

« Salut ! » dit-elle à la cantonade- une fois arrivée à destination. « Bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Parfaitement, parfaitement… » répondit Malicia- déjà toute habillée. « Alice a préparé le déjeuner, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive, ça sent bon. »

« Ah ! Lil' ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ! » s'exclama Sélène en faisant interruption dans la pièce. « Viens manger, on a des invités. »

« 'Lène, je suis en pyj'. » elle tira sur l'immense tee-shirt qui en faisait office. « Si on a des invités, je ferais mieux d'aller me changer. » Protesta Lily.

« Mais nan ! Ils s'en fichent ! »

« Si c'est encore une des conquêtes de Malicia, je retourne dans ma chambre ! »

« C'est pas moi qui les ai ramenés ! » se défendit Malicia qui remplissait une carafe d'eau.

Sélène prit Lily par la main et l'entraîna vers la salle à manger.

Tranquillement assis autour de la table se trouvait Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ICI ! » tonna Lily.

xXx

**1 heure auparavant**

James sonna à la porte, craignant le moment fatidique où Lily lui ouvrirait.

La porte s'écarta laissant apparaître une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine.

« Salut Alice. » hasarda James en reconnaissant la jeune femme.

« James ! » s'exclama joyeusement celle-ci. « Ca faisait longtemps ! Entre donc ! »

« Oh, euh, nan… je suis juste passé rapporter des affaires à Lily. »

« Je te dis d'entrer ! » répéta Alice en brandissant une cuillère en bois menaçante.

« Ok, t'as gagné. » capitula James.

Il entra dans l'appartement et resta bouche bée.

« Waaw… Ca c'est un appart' de filles… » dit-il.

« C'est normal, nous sommes des filles. »

Les murs étaient beige écru et des petites lampes lumineuses de couleurs violette, verte, bleu et rose y étaient accrochées.

Un immense canapé dans les tons de rouge, entouré de fauteuils de la même couleur, était placé au milieu du grand salon.

Devant se dressait un poste de télé qui faisait home cinéma (nda : on va dire qu'ils étaient très très avancés sur leur époque. Ils ne sont pas sorciers pour rien ! )

Le mur de gauche, qui aurait du être de la même couleur harmonieuse que les autres, était couvert de baies vitrées qui s'ouvraient sur un balcon offrant une belle vue sur la ville de Londres.

Des tas de petits bibelots, gadgets, aux couleurs acidulés, étaient dispersés. Deux immenses étagères contenait une multitude de bouquins ainsi qu'une chaîne hi fi (nda : technologie+sorciers gros avantages sur l'époque.). Un grand tapis complétait la pièce.

« J'aime bien. » finit par dire James.

« Et c'est pour qui les fleurs ? » demanda Malicia en venant lui dire bonjour.

« Hey ! Malicia ! » fit-il. « Ca va ? »

« Très bien, merci. Et toi ? »

« J'ai connu mieux… » avoua James.

« Pauvre chou… ! Je suppose que c'est pour Lil's les fleurs alors ? » conclut Malicia.

« Oui, et je lui ai ramené des affaires qu'elle avait oublié. » Il lui tend un petit sac en plastique.

« Olalaa… Un soutif' et une robe ! » plaisanta Sélène qui venait de faire son apparition.

« Je suis désolée, James mais Lily dort encore. » intervint Alice.

« C'est pas grave. Vous lui direz que je suis passé. »

« Tu peux rester manger, non ! » proposa Sélène bientôt suivie par Alice et Malicia (« Oh oui ! Se serait sympa ! »)

« Si ça dérange pas… »

« Tu ne déranges personne. » assura Alice. « Pendant que t'y es, appelles le reste des Maraudeurs pour se joindre à nous. » rajouta t-elle (« Comme à Poudlard ! » s'entendit crier Malicia.).

« D'accord. » finit par répondre James. « Vous avez le phone ? » demanda t-il.

Devant l'air perplexe des 3 amies il s'expliqua.

« Je me goure à chaque fois que j'essaye de le dire, donc je l'ai raccourci ; je voulais dire le lé – té – phone. »

Alice éclata de rire et lui indiqua la position du 'lé – té - phone'. « A côté du pouf orange, dans le coin, là-bas. »

xXx

« On les a invité à dîner, voila tout ! » soupira Sélène en poussant Lily vers une chaise.

« Bonjour Remus. » dit tout d'abord celle-ci. « Salut Sirius. » ajouta t-elle. « James. »

Elle lui accorda un bref signe de la tête et s'installa à table, se calant le dos bien droit dans la chaise.

« J'adore ton tee-shirt, Lil'. » a Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Lily ignora superbement sa remarque et, jusqu'au dessert, le repas se passa plutôt bien.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que tous les 8 ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés assis à la même table.

Sirius et James faisaient des blagues débiles mais qui faisait rire. L'épisode mémorable de Remus qui avait failli s'étouffer en s'enfonçant un croûton de la salade César dans le nez restera à tout jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires. James qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Lily et cette dernière qui faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Sélène et Malicia VS Sirius et Remus dans une bataille de lasagnes. Et Alice, qui jusque là n'avait rien fait de plus stupide que d'habitude, balança le contenu d'une carafe d'eau sur les Maraudeurs.

Le fait de se retrouver les avaient vraisemblablement excités et plus gamin comme repas, ça n'existait pas.

Après la coup de la carafe d'eau, Alice fila aussitôt chercher le dessert, pour échapper à la vendetta des garçons.

« Elle s'appelle Julie, elle a 20 ans et elle est française. » récita Sirius en parlant de sa nouvelle petite amie.

« En parlant de ça… » souffla Lily qui avalait un morceau de gâteau au chocolat. « Est-ce qu'elles sont _bonnes_, les françaises, James ? »

Cette question jeta un froid sur la table et James, qui à ce moment là, était en train de boire, manqua de s'étouffer.

Il regarda Lily quelques secondes et reposa brutalement son verre sur la table.

« _Combien de fois_ devrais-je te le dire ? J'étais _bourré_ ! »

« Et alors ! » répondit Lily. « Tu es responsable de tes actes. »

« Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! » répondit James. « Avec un tel taux d'alcool dans le sang… ! »

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! » répliqua Lily. « Tu avais une petite amie que je saches ! »

« Je ne pensais pas c'était vraiment sérieux entre nous. » mentit-il en se levant se chaise.

« Oh ! James ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête de mentir ! » elle le foudroya du regard. « On était ensemble depuis plus d'un an et demi ! »

« Quelqu'un reveut du gâteau ? » proposa Alice en espérant couper court à la conversation… animée.

« De plus, » reprit Lily en se levant à son tour. « Tu ne me l'as avoué que pour soulager ta sale petite conscience ! » elle reprit sa respiration car elle avait dit ça en criant. « 2 mois après ! Soit le jour de notre anniversaire ! »

**Flash-back.**

**1 an auparavant**

Lily arriva toute excitée devant la porte de l'appartement de son copain. Elle toqua 3 petits coups à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Te voilà enfin ! » s'écria t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Désolée du retard : j'ai été retenue à l'hôpital. » expliqua Lily.

« C'est pas grave. » murmura James en fourrant son nez dans la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune femme. « Tu es là maintenant. »

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la salon où un petit dîner entre amoureux avait été préparé.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » lui souffla t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille.

« C'est superbe James ! » s'extasia Lily- tout sourire. Elle l'embrassa. « Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon cœur. »

Le repas se passa on ne peut mieux et à la fin ils étaient tous les 2 confortablement installés dans la canapé, Lily blottie dans les bras de James.

«Tu sais, » dit celle-ci. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais, tu m'as manqué cet été. » avoua t-elle.

A l'énonciation de _cet été_, une boula se forma dans la gorge de James. Il sut que le grand moment était arrivé et que c'était maintenant ou jamais qu'il fallait le lui dire.

Jamais aurait été nettement mieux.

« _Quoi ?_ » répéta Lily- abasourdie par _ze_ news.

« Cet été, je suis allé dans le sud de la France, tu sais ? » reprit James en la regardant avec appréhension. « J'étais dans une petite ville, St Tropez plus exactement, et là-bas, tu sais, y a beaucoup beaucoup de boîtes de nuit. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que boîte de nuit rime avec alcool. » dit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. « Enfin bref, un soir, j'ai pas mal picolé et résultat je me suis… retrouvé par inadvertance dans le lit d'une autre fille. »

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds et resta interdite.

« Et si tu savais comme je m'en veux, Lil's. C'est la plus énorme bêtise que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie. » se désola James- sincère. « Je ne suis qu'… »

« Attends, attends. » le coupa Lily. « Tu es en train de m'expliquer que toi, mon petit ami, pendant ces vacances, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec une autre ? »

James resta silencieux et se mordit la joue.

« Si je comprends bien , le mec dont je penses être folle amoureuse m'annonce le jour de notre anniversaire qu'il m'a trompé avec un vulgaire nana croisée un soir dans un bar ? » récita Lily en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

Elle se leva et ressembla ses affaires ; elle ramassa veste, chaussures et sac quand James lui attrapa de bras.

« Attends Lily, j'ai été tellement, tellement stupide. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, j'effacerai tout, tout. Et tu ne sais pas au combien de je m'en veux.»

« Non, non je sais pas ! » s'énerva Lily. « Ca va faire presque 3 mois et j'apprends que t'en a baisé une autre ! »

Elle essayait d'enfiler ses chaussures mais avec la colère qui l'animait elle n'y arrivait pas.

« Tu sais quoi James ? » interrogea t-elle en levant vers lui une chaussure à talons. « Je suis la plus stupide de nous 2. Tu es égocentrique, manipulateur, sans cœur et sans pitié, tu as des problèmes avec tes parents, tu vas te faire larguer par ta petite copine pas plus tard que tout de suite, je pense même que tu es alcoolique. » dit Lily qui s'acharnait sur sa chaussure. « Mais dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas toi qui va provoquer la peine et la pitié des téléspectateurs. C'est moi. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant et le regarda.

« C'est moi qui suis la plus stupide d'avoir cru en notre histoire.»

« J'étais bourré ! »

« Ca ne change strictement rien au scénario ! » Lily –qui avait réussi à mettre ses chaussures- se leva. « Tu m'as trompé, je réagis de la seule manière possible : je te quittes ! »

« Lily, non… tu peux pas, on est bien nous deux… »

« Rectification ! On ETAIT bien ! »

Elle enfila sa veste beaucoup plus rapidement que ses chaussures et attrapa son sac à main.

« Lily ! » répéta vainement James. « Bordel, crois moi, cette histoire, à St Tropez, c'est plus que lamentable. C'est pathétique. C'est une énorme bêtise. J'en boufferais un véracrasse ! »

« Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide. » se disait Lily en ignorant James.

« JE T'AIME ! » hurla t-il.

Lily secoua négativement de la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça… » gémit-elle.

« Je vais continuer. » l'avertit James en se rapprochant d'elle. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Je suis fou amoureux de toi, Lily. »

« Arrêtes, arrêtes… » murmura Lily en sanglotant. « Ca ne changes rien, rien, strictement rien. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je peux pas oublier, je peux pas… rien que t'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre… »

Elle s'écarta de lui en reniflant et tenta de refouler ses larmes.

« Bye… » dit-elle avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement.

James resta immobile au milieu du salon, le regard vide.

C'était fini.

xXx

Lily rentra chez elle et s'affala sur son canapé. Elle retira ses chaussures qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à mettre un peu plus tôt et se pelotonna dans une couverture chaude.

Malicia choisit cet instant précis pour faire son apparition dans la pièce, un bol de céréales à la main.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle. « Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

**Fin du Flash-back. **

« Quelle merveilleuse soirée ! » commenta sarcastiquement Lily. « J'en ris encore ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Ca va faire une éternité que je n'ai pas updater et pourtant... tadaaaaam! XD**

**Je suis inexcusable mais je suis pas mal partie en vacances et l'inspi n'était pas au rendez-vous... Néanmoins, les idées ont fusé dans mon cerveau d'ado futile et résultat, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre. La 1ère version ne me plaisait pas déjà au début et il y a quelques jours je l'ai relue... Je l'ai trouvée navrante. Donc après plusieurs jours de travail intensif (héhé) je vous livre la tooooouute nouvelle version du chapitre 4 de "On s'est connu, on s'est reconnu... !" Pour le moment, la réécriture me plait, mais, qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques temps je ne l'aimerai plus et je la changerai une nouvelle fois! ;) Bonne nouvelle, j'ai bien entamé le chapitre 5, il me reste quelques petits détails à régler et 1/4 à écrire!**

**Bisous tout le monde et merci pour vos reviews plus adorables les unes que les autres!**

Chapitre 4:

**Une semaine plus tard**

« Bonjour, Mme Coltrane ! » lança Lily en entrant dans une chambre aux murs rose et blanc. « Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est vous l'médecin, » répliqua une grosse femme brune, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. « C'est vous qui devriez savoir. »

Lily soupira. Mme Coltrane… 2 semaines qu'elle avait intégré son service et elle était toujours aussi sympathique. Le jeune femme attrapa le dossier de sa patiente au pied du lit et décida d'ignorer la réplique de la femme et lu le résumé de la nuit passée en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mme Coltrane, je lis ici que vous avez eu de nombreuses douleurs, tôt ce matin, entre 4 heures et 6 heures, avant que j'arrive. Vous les avez toujours ? »

« Oui, » grommela la patiente en se tortillant dans son lit. « Ca me lance tout d'un coup puis la douleur s'évanouit quelques secondes après avant de redémarrer quelques minutes plus tard. Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées. »

Lily hocha la tête et souleva le drap du lit pour vérifier son pressentiment.

« Emmenez-la. » annonça t-elle en relevant la tête. « La travail a commencé. »

2 infirmières se précipitèrent sur la patiente et entreprirent de déplacer avec difficulté le lit jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout du couloir.

« Le travail ? » glapit Mme Coltrane en se relevant soudainement. « Quel travail ? »

« Vous êtes dilatée à 10 centimètres. » résuma Lily avec un brind'agacement. « Le bébé arrive. »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Je n'ai même pas pris de petite déjeuner ! »

Lily soupira à nouveau, cette fois d'un soupir lourd et las. Comment une femme ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte qu'elle était en train d'accoucher ?

Voila maintenant quelques que Lily travaillait à l'hôpital des Fleurs Sauvages spécialisé dans la pédiatrie et la maternité et contractant les méthodes magiques et moldues. Elle avait passé 2 mois de son année d'étude à Ste Mangouste mais n'avait pas pu supporter l'ambiance qui régnait là-bas ; si bien qu'elle se tourna vers l'hôpital des Fleurs Sauvages qui lui ouvrait ses portes. Elle avait terminé son année d'études dans la tranquillité et en étant la meilleure élève de la promotion. Depuis septembre, elle était médecin bien que non titularisée.

Lily monta 4 à 4 les marches de l'escaliers jusqu'au 4ème étage et poussa la porte de la salle de travail de Mme Coltrane.

« Mes croissants ! » braillait celle-ci. « Je veux mes croissants ! »

« Pour l'instant, Mme Coltrane, vous allez avoir un bébé. » dit une infirmière en aidant Lily à enfiler des gants et une blouse. « Alors calmez-vous et concentrez-vous. »

2 heures plus tard, Lily ressortait saine et sauve.

Le bébé dans les bras, elle prit la direction de la chambre de la jeune mère. Mme Coltrane était allongée, épuisée et sourit d'un air radieux quand la jeune femme lui tendit le nouveau né.

« Toutes mes félicitations. » dit Lily. « Vous avez là un adorable garçon. Et malgré les difficultés que vous avez traversé durant votre grossesse, il est en parfaite santé. »

« Merci docteur. » murmura Mme Coltrane en caressant doucement la petite touffe brune sur le crâne du bébé.

« Il a un prénom, ce joli garçon ? » demanda Lily qui s'était pardessus la mère pour pouvoir voir le bébé.

« Il s'appelle Julian. »

« Ca lui va très bien. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : on a réussit à joindre votre mari, il était coincé avec une affaire d'objets moldus trafiqués mais il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Lily quitta sa patiente.

« _C'est dingue comme un bébé peut adoucir les mœurs._ » pensa t-elle en souriant. «_ Enfin… pas toujours. _» reprit-elle en voyant une mère se débattre comme une folle pour qu'on lui donne son bébé.

D'un pas léger, elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, 3 étages plus bas.

« Salut Nancy ! » lança t-elle en arrivant devant une petite blonde. « Bonne matinée ? »

« Bof. » lui répondit l'infirmière. « Et toi ? »

« Mme Coltrane a enfin accouché après une semaine de retard. Son côté dragonne s'est aussitôt évanoui. »

Lily échangea un regard complice avec Nancy et s'apprêtait à aller prendre un café durant son peu de temps libre quand son amie l'interpella.

« Au fait Lily, » cria t-elle. « Y a un type qui te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, il t'attend en bas, dans la salle d'accueil. »

Lily lui fit un petit signe de la main pour la remercier et reprit sa route. Une fois son café en main, elle descendit voir qu'elle était se mystérieux type.

« _Sûrement le mari d'une patiente qui s'inquiète de l'état de santé de sa femme…_»

Arrivée, elle fouilla du regard la salle d'accueil à la recherche de d'un visage connu. Elle allait remonter quand elle remarqua quelqu'un. Une personne se tenait immobile, les mains dans les poches, face à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la Tamise. Lily la reconnut aussitôt. Car, cette personne, elle l'aurait repéré entre 1000.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily claqua la porte de son appartement avec fureur et déboula dans le salon en marmonnant des jurons.

Malicia, qui était tranquillement allongée sur le canapé, le ventre dénudé, des grains de riz éparpillés dessus.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demanda t-elle.

« Tu peux le dire ! » cria Lily en se débarrassant de sa veste, trempée par la pluie qui tombait dehors.

« Raconte à Malicia, elle pourra t'aider. »

«J'ai passé la journée la plus merdique de ma vie ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !» cria à nouveau Lily en marchant de long en large, tel un tigre en cage.

« Okay… »

Lily lui lança un regard noir et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle attrapa la zapette et, pour se détendre, alluma la télé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as des grains de riz sur le ventre, Mal' ? » interrogea t-elle au bout d'un moment, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est une nouvelle technique de relaxation chinoise. Tout ton corps est détendu et tu connais le dicton : 'un esprit sain dans un corps sain' » expliqua Malicia. « Tu devrais essayer, ça fait un bien fou. »

Lily grommela et poussa Malicia pour se faire un peu plus de place.

« Mais ça va pas ! » hurla celle-ci en se relevant. « Ma séance de relaxation est fichue, à cause de toi ! » scanda t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lily.

« T'as qu'à la faire ailleurs ta séance de méditation ! » se défendit Lily qui s'était levée elle aussi. « Tu as une chambre Malicia ! Le canapé n'est pas ton espace personnel ! »

« C'est mon appartement ! » répliqua l'autre avec fureur. « Je la fais où je veux ma séance de relaxation et pas de méditation ! »

« Tu la fais dans ta chambre, là où tu dérangeras personne ! » cria Lily, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « Et c'est aussi mon appartement ! Alors pour ne pas déranger la communauté déprimée et qui a envie de se vautrer devant la télé et de se goinfrer de chocolat, tu vas la faire dans ta chambre, ta séance de _méditation_ ! »

« Y a de l'ambiance par ici ! » lança Alice avec un sourire.

Elle venait d'entrer et avait eut la chance de pouvoir admirer nos deux amies en pleine crise.

Lily et Malicia se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Alice. Emportées par la vitesse que leur donnait la colère, elles se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre et finirent le derrière à terre.

« Ah ben bravo ! » acclama Sélène en arrivant à la suite d'Alice.

Elle applaudit devant le spectacle, le mélange de jambes, de bras, de cheveux et de jurons.

Lily et Malicia se relevèrent, oubliant leur querelle.

« Peut-on savoir le pourquoi de cette crise ? » demanda Sélène.

« Malicia m'emmerde avec sa séance de méditation ! »

« Lily a passé une journée super naze, refuse d'en parler et après elle est mauvaise comme pas deux ! »

Elles avaient crié en même temps et Alice et Sélène ne purent réprimer un petit sourire ironique.

Lily s'empara d'un coussin, enfonça sa tête dedans et poussa un hurlement qui fut, heureusement, étouffé. Elle s'assit avec dépit sur le canapé, ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

Ses amies s'assirent de part et d'autre autour d'elle et Malicia lui prit doucement la main.

« Dis nous ce qui ne va pas, Lil's. » chuchota Alice en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Il… il est venu. » dit Lily en poussant le énième soupir de sa journée mouvementée.

« Et vous avez parlé ? »

Lily ricana. « Tu me connais, Mal'. Je suis partie en courant. Il ne m'a pas vu. J'ai envoyé une infirmière lui dire que j'étais occupé toute la journée. »

« Je crois que te défiler n'est pas la meilleure des idées. » conseilla sagement Sélène.

« Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'acharne ? » demanda Lily, plus pour elle-même que pour ses amies.

oOo

« Remus ? » interrogea Sirius en tapant à la porte de la chambre de son ami. « On a besoin de toi, docteur. Une urgence SOS Cœur Brisé. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Remus lui sourit et consentit à fermer le livre qu'il lisait pour le suivre dans la cuisine.

James était assis sur une chaise, le buste affalé sur la table de la cuisine.

« C'est mon meilleur ami mais j'ai horreur de voir les gens pleurer. » murmura Sirius à l'oreille du loup-garou.

Remus prit une profonde inspiration et alla s'asseoir à côté de James. Peter fit son entrée au même moment.

« J'ai apporté quelque chose pour te remonter le moral, Cornedrue. » annonça t-il en souriant.

Il posa dans un geste victorieux une petite boîte de carton rose marquée : « _Au plaisir des papilles_ ».

Avec un sourire éclatant, il ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte d'un coup de baguette. James, qui pourtant était au plus mal, ouvrit de grand yeux. «Comment un gâteau aussi énorme pouvait-il contenir dans une si petite boîte ? (NDA : la magie, Jamesie-chou, la magie) Le gâteau au chocolat le gros que n'ait jamais vu James se trouvait juste sous ses yeux.

« C'est bien connu ; le chocolat adoucit les mœurs. » dit Peter.

James lui fit un petit sourire. Il n'avait absolument pas faim mais le fait que Peter ait pensé l'aider lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Merci Pete'. »

Sirius entreprit de couper une part de gâteau et posa une assiette sous le nez de James.

« Mange. » ordonna Remus.

James grommela un truc indescriptible et attrapa une cuiller avant de la planter avec violence dans le morceau de chocolat.

« J'l'ai pas vu. » dit-il entre deux bouchés. « Elle a envoyé une infirmière me dire qu'elle était sois disant '_trop occupée_' pour me voir. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu tandis que Peter murmurait à James des paroles rassurantes en lui tapotant l'épaule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Bip… bip… bip…

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa tant bien que mal. Un petit coup d'œil à sa montre l'avertit qu'il était plus de 8 heures.

Elle se trouvait dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital et voila plusieurs heures qu'elle s'était endormie alors que c'était sa nuit de garde. Lily se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et attrapa son biper au vol.

« _Nancy 0058_ »

Lily courut dans les escaliers et arriva à bout de souffle, une main sur son point de côté, au bureau des infirmières. Et ce ne fut pas Nancy qu'elle trouva mais Maryssa. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire poli.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Nancy ? Elle m'a bipé. »

« Oh , ce n'était pas Nancy, c'était moi. » dit Maryssa sans la regarder. « Le docteur Stevens veut te voir, c'est urgent. Il t'attend dans son bureau. »

Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête et se remit à courir. Le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital était au 8ème et dernier étage de l'immeuble et Lily crut bien qu'elle allait s'évanouir en chemin. Elle toqua faiblement à la porte blanche et entra.

Le docteur Stevens était un homme de grande taille qui approchait de la 50aine. Il mordillait ses joues avec nervosité et ses cheveux blancs commençaient à se faire rare sur son crâne. Dès qu'il aperçut Lily, il sourit et poussa un petit bruit de satisfaction.

« Lily ! » s'exclama t-il. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » ajouta t-il en désignant un des fauteuils bleu pétrole de son bureau.

Lily obtempéra et croisa ses jambes en attendant patiemment que son chef dénie lui dire pourquoi il l'avait convoqué.

« Très bien, très bien… » marmonna Stevens. « J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. » Il fit une petite pause et reprit le fil. « Le directeur d'un grand hôpital de New York m'a envoyé un courier. »

Du coin de l'œil, il guetta une réaction chez Lily.

« Et devinez la nouvelle ? Ce cher docteur Roberts souhaite vous avoir dans ses services de maternité et de pédiatrie ! »

« P…pardon ? » balbutia Lily en avançant légèrement de son siège. « _Le_ célèbre docteur Roberts ? De _la_ célèbre clinique des Oranges Bleues ? »

« Lui-même. Il vous offre un poste très intéressant – vous serez quasiment responsable d'un service tout entier –, vous serez titularisée, avec une paye importante… » lut Stevens en agitant la lettre du docteur Roberts.

« Et il me veut _moi _? » s'étonna Lily.

« Oui, c'est _vous_ qu'il veut et absolument personne d'autre. »

« Mais… comment ça se fait ? »

« Vous êtes douée, Lily. Très douée. Que vous le sachiez ou non votre nom circule un peu partout. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, cette fois-ci, que vous êtes la seule étudiante qui soit parvenue à devenir médecin après _seulement_ 1 an d'étude et tout ça a fait du bruit. On n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant. Le docteur Roberts a entendu parler maintes fois de vous et de vos talents : il est prêt à tout pour que vous intégriez son équipe. »

Lily eut un sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillèrent. Elle remarqua qu'il fronçait les sourcils mais elle n'y accorda que peu d'importance. On lui proposait un poste tout bonnement génial – chef d'un service entier ! -, où elle pourrait découvrir et apprendre des tas de choses… aller à New York… et travailler avec le docteur Roberts ! Ce nom était cité un nombre incalculable de fois dans la revue de médecine « _Magicocine_ » et il était très réputé dans le monde de la médecine aussi bien sorcière que moldue.

Ce fut le claquement de langue sec du docteur Stevens qui ramena Lily à la réalité. Il fronçait tellement ses sourcils qu'à présent ils se rejoignaient et il mordait ses joues avec 2 fois plus d'ardeur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, docteur Stevens ? » demanda t-elle.

« En effet, quelque chose ne va pas, Lily. » répondit le médecin en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il se trouve que vous nous êtes très précieuse, on tient à vous ici. Et cela serait une grande pour l'hôpital et un bon nombres de patients de vous voir partir. »

Lily ricana. Maryssa, elle, serait contente de la voir partir.

« Vous pouvez rire. » la sermonna Stevens. « Mais c'est la stricte vérité. »

Lily plissa ses jolis yeux verts et, pour la 1ère fois, détailla avec attention son – crétin – de patron. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait stressé et aux bords de la crise de nerfs. Elle balaya du regard son bureau. Sur le mur de droite était accrochée une multitude de photos. Le docteur Stevens entouré de toute sa famille, le docteur Stevens et sa fille, et son fils, et sa femme, et son chien, le docteur Stevens en compagnie dans meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital… Et soudain, elle en eût assez. Marre de tout, de son travail, de l'hôpital, de son stupide patron, de son biper qui lui bouffait la vie, marre de Londres, de ses amies… et de _lui_. S'éloigner pour oublier.

« Je crois que je vais accepter l'offre du docteur Roberts. » dit-elle nonchalamment en décroisant les jambes.

Elle se releva, salua le docteur Stevens et sortit d'un pas conquérant.

L'hôpital était calme. Evidemment, il fallait que son imbécile de biper bipe à nouveau. Lily soupira avant d'à nouveau courir dans le dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers de cet hôpital qu'elle allait bientôt quitter. Marre de tout ça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu vas _QUOI_ ! » s'étrangla Malicia.

Jusque là, Lily n'y avait pas pensé. Mais effectivement, elle aurait dû se douter que ses amies ne prendraient pas la nouvelle aussi bien qu'elle.

« C'est un poste génial. » expliqua t-elle. « Je vais découvrir et apprendre un tas de choses… je travaillerai avec un des médecin les plus talentueux de ces dernières années, dans un hôpital à renommée mondiale… »

« Mais enfin, Lil'… Tu nous as toujours dit que tu adorais l'endroit où tu bossais… » tenta Alice.

« Oui… enfin, non ! Je sais que je ferais toujours la même chose en restant ici. En partant à New York, se serait un grand pas dans ma carrière… »

« C'est tout ce qui compte, alors ? » la coupa Sélène qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. « La seule chose qui t'emporte, c'est '_ce grand pas dans ta carrière_' ? T'as… t'as pas pensé à tous ceux que tu vas laisser derrière toi ? T'as pas pensé à… à nous ? A Sirius ? Remus ? Peter ? ... Tu as même oublié _James_ ? »

Lily resta de glace, gardant le silence.

« Toutes les choses aux quelles tu tenais, » reprit Sélène. « se sont évanouies… ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, » s'agaça Lily en croisant les bras. « C'est un poste très intéressant, c'est une chance inouïe qu'on me propose une offre pareille, il faut que je la saisisse. »

A la manière du docteur Stevens, elle claqua sa langue contre son palais et prit la direction de sa chambre.

« Oh , arrêtes Lily ! » s'exclama Sélène, en se levant à son tour. « On sait toutes très bien que tu ne pars pour ton travail ! Si tu veux t'en aller, c'est pour fuir ! »

Lily se raidit immédiatement en entendant ces mots. Elle se retourna et fusilla son amie du regard. Alice et Malicia qui assistaient à la scène se redressèrent de leur siège et se placèrent aux côtés de Sélène.

« Elle a raison. » dit Alice d'une petite voix. « Tu fuis, Lily. »

Malicia approuve d'un signe de tête et se rapprocha de Lily. « Courir ne sert à rien. »

La rousse était restée de marbre mais sourit faiblement en entendant les paroles de Malicia.

« C'est la solution la plus facile que j'ai trouvé. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de tout ce temps qui a passé entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Mais j'ai franchement eu la flemme de continuer cette fic ces derniers temps. Plus d'idées, plus d'envie... Mais bon là, c'est bon, j'uis repartie et en plus je suis bientôt en vacances donc je vais pouvoir écrire !**

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 qui devrait être l'avant dernier !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Lily sourit. Debout devant une fenêtre, elle admirait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était ici et pour elle le réveil de New York était un des plus beaux spectacles qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir. Enfin, réveil, façon de parler. Car si Lily avait bien compris une chose, c'est que New York était fidèle à sa réputation : elle ne dormait jamais.

Sa tasse de café à la main, Lily soupira de bonheur. Sa nouvelle vie était géniale. Elle avait un super appartement, un travail qu'elle adorait. Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Putain, Lily, c'est toi qui a allumé la machine à café ? » cria une voix du fin fond de l'appartement. « Tu fais chier ! »

Lily posa rapidement sa tasse sur un meuble et courut à travers la pièce pour foncer droit à la cuisine. Elle se précipita sur la machine à café et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt.

Shana allait la tuer. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était être réveillée avant 8 heures le matin. Lily jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à la pendule de la cuisine et faillit s'étrangler. 5 heures. Elle était bonne pour la potence.

Une grande brune élancée entra en piétinant des pieds dans la cuisine et se gratta le dos tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à Lily.

« Tous les matins, c'est la même chose… » marmonna Shana en se servant du café qui n'avait pas eu le temps de refroidir. « Tu pourrais prendre un café en partant, au Starbucks dans la rue. Comme tous les new-yorkais. »

« Héhé. » ricana Lily. « Je ne suis pas new-yorkaise, Shana. Je suis une pure londonienne, perdue dans la jungle new-yorkaise. » Elle lança un petit clin d'œil à sa colocataire et ouvrit une boite en carton, remplie de croissants et de pains aux chocolat. « Prends en un. » proposa t-elle.

« Tu rigoles ! » s'exclama Shana en secouant ses longs cheveux brillants. « J'ai un shoot ce matin. A part mon café je vais avaler un verre d'eau chaude et une pomme. Merci quand même. »

Lily soupira. Shana Williams était la nouvelle coqueluche des photographes new-yorkais. C'était le mannequin qu'on s'arrachait et tous les plus grands faisaient appel à son physique de rêve. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que Lily l'avait rencontrée. Shana était arrivée paniquée aux urgences des Oranges Bleues, pour cause de douleur à l'estomac en plus d'une entorse à la cheville. C'était plutôt normal étant donné qu'elle faisait une crise d'appendicite et qu'elle se pavanait dans tout New York, perchée sur des talons de 13 cm.

Tout en mordant dans sa pomme, Shana observa attentivement sa colocataire. « Lily, c'est quoi ce tee-shirt qui te sert de pyjama ? »

Lily rougit et tira sur la 'chemise de nuit' essayant de camoufler ses cuisses. « C'est rien… » répondit elle évasivement. «Rien du tout. »

« Menteuse. C'est un tee-shirt de mec ça. Il est à qui ? Ton copain ? Ton patron ? Les deux ? »

Lily lui donna une légère tape sur le bras et se resservit du café désormais froid.

« Aucun des deux. Il est à… quelqu'un. »

« _'Quelqu'un'_ ? Uniquement 'quelqu'un' ? Lily, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je connais plus tôt bien l'être humain. » répondit Shana en mâchonnant un bout de sa pomme. « Quand l'être humain se met à rougir quand on lui parle de sa chemise de nuit qui est un tee-shirt de mec et que ce mec est un 'quelqu'un', ça cache quelque chose. »

Lily lui tira la langue, à court de répliques.

« Bon… » acheva Shana d'une voix claire. Elle posa ses mains sur la table d'un air déterminé. « Qui que soit ce 'quelqu'un', je vais te faire sortir ce mec de la tête, ce soir, Théodora et moi, on t'emmène en boite. »

« NOOOON ! » protesta Lily d'une voix suraiguë. « Je n'ai pas envie de me trouver au milieu d'une arène de top models avec l'envie de me bourrer la gueule pour oublier que je suis grosse et naine ! »

Un éclat de rire lui parvient dans son dos et elle se retourna pour voir une blonde riant aux éclats.

« C'est moi qui te fais rire, Théodora ? » demanda sèchement Lily.

« Affirmatif. » lui répondit son interlocutrice. « Tu dis toujours non quand on veut te faire sortir mais tu es toujours la première à danser. Alors arrêtes de râler et détends toi. Ce soir, on sort. »

Si il y avait bien une personne que Lily ne comprendrai jamais, c'était Théodora Hilder. Cette fille restait un mystère. Elle pouvait passer de l'éclat de rire à la colère en une seconde et quiconque ne se pliait pas immédiatement à ses 4 volontés avait du souci à se faire.

Théodora attacha ses cheveux blonds dans un chignon mal foutu, planté au sommet de son crâne et sortit une tasse de café d'un placard.

« Gnagnagna… » marmonna Lily avec agaçement. « Et on va où ? »

« Au Charming Tales ! » s'exclamèrent ses colocataires d'une même voix.

« Gina vient aussi ? » demande Lily avec une pointe d'espoir. Si Gina venait, elle ne serait pas obligée de rentrer à 8h du mat'.

Théodora balaya cette question d'un geste de la main et Shana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu connais Gina, Lil'…. » soupira Théodora. « Elle ne sort que si on lui met un pistolet sur la tempe. Ou si on lui dit qu'Albert Einstein ressuscité est là aussi. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de flingue et Albert Einstein est toujours mort. »

Elle secoua sa jolie petite tête blonde comme pour chasser des images qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle se servit un verre d'eau chaude et sortit une rondelle de citron du frigo.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai emménagé avec des tops models_ ? » se demanda Lily en se donnant mentalement des claques. Elle regarda avec envie les croissants encore chauds qui attendaient dans la boiter et dirigea son regard vers Dora et Shana qui était en train de boire de l'eau chaude. « _C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de_ _me sentir grosse et moche._ »

« Dora, prends un croissant, c'est mieux. » proposa t-elle avec espoir. Théodora la regarda comme si elle venait de proposer à Kate Moss une pizza surgelée.

« T'es malade ! » s'exclama t-elle. « J'ai 800g à perdre et c'est pas en mangeant un croissant que ça se fera. »

« Gnagnagna… » grogna à nouveau Lily. « Si tu ne manges pas, tu vas mourir ! » dit-elle en espérant lui faire peur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je me laisse choir, empli de désespoir… Lalalala… Sans pouvoir me contrôler, j'ouvre les volets et qu'est ce que vois en face ? Yeah ! Ne serait-ce qu'une farce ? Et oui, c'était bien la fabrique de cookies, cookies, cookies… ! »

« Mmh… Malicia ? »

L'interpellée manqua l'infarctus quand elle entendit le son d'une voix masculine. Elle se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« C'était quoi que tu chantais ? Le dernier tube des MégaloWitchs ? »

James Potter se trouvait juste devant elle, un sourire désarmant sur le visage.

« Non. » corrigea Malicia entre ses dents, n'aimant pas qu'on se trompe sur un tube pareil. « C'était de Rocky & les cookies. »

« Le truc où il y a des filles déguisées en cookies qui dansent en paréo ? »

« Oui, oui. » confirma t-elle en continuant de mélanger la pâte à crêpes. Elle sourit en repensant au clip qu'elle avait vu auparavant. « C'est ça. Ca déchire, non ? »

« Euh… si on veut. » hésita James en s'asseyant sur une chaise. « Lily est là ? » finit-il par demander.

« _Et merde…_ » pensa immédiatement Malicia en lâchant la cuiller dans le saladier. « _Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle partait à New York ? La garce…_ » Elle respira un grand coup en se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle lui annonce. Et d'une façon non brusque, de préférence. « _Ok, Malicia, lance-toi ! Et après, tu engueuleras Lily !_ »

« En fait, Lily est partie faire un petit voyage… » commença t-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna James. « C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air un peu stressé… Elle est partie où ? »

« New York. »

« New York ? Ce n'est pas la ville la plus reposante qui soit. Elle revient quand ? »

Malicia était très tentée de répondre « jamais » vu que c'était exactement ce que Lily avait laissé entendre lors des adieux à l'aéroport.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Quand elle voudra, je suppose… »

Malicia se mordit la langue tellement elle se trouvait stupide. Elle mentait effrontément à un pauvre James amoureux et extrêmement patient. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir et se leva. Il passa près de Malicia et en profita pour lui chiper un peu de pâte à crêpes. Il lui lança un sourire complice, comme au temps où ils étaient très proches. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la culpabilité de Malicia qui lui rendit son sourire un peu nerveusement. James finit par s'étirer et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je te laisse, Sirius s'impatiente en bas. » annonça t-il.

« Sirius est là ? » s'exclama joyeusement Malicia. « Pourquoi n'est-il pas monté ? »

« Euh… il n'est pas toujours très à l'aise avec toi, en fait… »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Malicia en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

« Depuis votre séparation… - »

« C'était il y a plus d'un an ! Il est gêné parce qu'on a eu une histoire tous les deux ? » Malicia essaya de cacher la tristesse de son visage. Le fait que Sirius ne voulait pas la voir car il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler le temps de leur relation amoureuse l'attristait.

« Non. » répondit James en éclatant de rire. « Il ne souhaite _pas du tout_ t'oublier, Mal… » continua t-il. « _Pas du tout_. » Il lui lança un clin d'œil et s'approcha de la fenêtre de la cuisine. « Regarde, on l'aperçoit en bas. »

Malicia se pencha à son tour et pue effectivement voir Sirius qui attentait patiemment, appuyé contre un mur, en bas de l'immeuble. Elle mit ses doigts entre ses lèvres et siffla. Il releva la tête et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, elle lui fit un geste de la main, assortit d'un sourire éclatant.

« Tu vois, » ajouta James en riant. « Il est tout gêné ! »

Malicia éclata de rire devant la situation et se redressa.

« Dis-lui de passer me voir un de ces jours. » dit-elle.

« Pas de problème ! » approuva le jeune homme. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers la sortie mais cette fois, ouvrit la porte, signe qu'il partait vraiment. « Quand Lily rentrera, tu pourras me prévenir, s'il te plait, Mal' ? J'aimerai lui parler. »

La culpabilité de Malicia, qui avait disparu l'espace de quelques minutes, remonta immédiatement à la surface. James était amoureux de Lily et cette dernière, quoi qu'elle se tue à dire, était aussi folle de lui. Malicia en eu assez de mentir et retint James juste à temps.

« Je t'ai menti, James ! » cria t-elle alors que celui-ci était déjà dans le couloir. Il revint sur ses pas et adressa un regard interrogatif à son amie. « Lily est bien partie à New York… » continua Malicia. «…Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle revienne un jour. » Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité. « Elle est partie travailler là-bas. »

James fut surpris sur le coup et tenta vainement de cacher la déception qui l'envahissait. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui serrait la gorge à l'étouffer et bien vite, il manqua d'air.

Il adressa un petit geste de la main maladroit à Malicia, la remercia rapidement, et partit. C'est en respirant l'air plus ou moins pour de la rue qu'il recouvra ses esprits. Il avait déjà était blessé mais que Lily quitte carrément le pays pour s'éloigner de lui le rendait fou. Il soupira avec un mélange de lassitude et de tristesse.

48


	6. Chapter 6

FINIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience ;)

Chapitre 6 :

Shana, Théodora et Lily rentrèrent vers 5 heures du matin, leurs éclats de rire résonnant dans tout l'immeuble. Lily se déchaussa dans l'entrée et balança son sac sur la canapé. Elle réprima un rire quand Shana, plus bourrée que jamais, se prit la porte de sa chambre en pleine figure.

Lily avait passé une très bonne soirée, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Depuis deux mois qu'elle avait emménagé ici, elle n'avait plus eu de contacts avec ses relations à Londres. Alice, Malicia et Sélène lui avaient envoyé de nombreuses lettres qu'elle n'avaient même pas lues et qu'elle avait vite jetées à la poubelle. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait plus ses amies mais l'idée de communiquer avec son ancienne vie londonienne la ramenait systématiquement à penser à lui. Et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Si elle était partie, c'était justement pour s'éloigner de lui, pour s'éloigner de ses amies qui lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait encore. Lily avait beau nier cette évidence depuis des mois, ce soir, elle lui était revenue en pleine figure. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant, marre de devoir de cacher, lasse de fuir parce qu'elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus lui faire confiance, peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Avec un soupir las, elle entra dans sa chambre et y trouve une surprise. Malicia, Alice et Sélène étaient dans sa chambres, endormies. Lily les regarda et sans le voir venir, elle se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Les quatre amies étaient réunies toutes ensemble autour de la grande table du salon. Malicia tira sur sa cigarette et regarda tour à tour ses amies à travers la fumée. Alice et Lily papotaient gaiement, rattrapant le temps perdu. Lily éclata de rire suite à une parole de son amie et Malicia sut qu'elle allait mieux. Mieux que lorqu'elles l'avaient retrouvée aux aurores ce matin, en larmes allongée à leur côté.

« Alors ? » hasarda Lily en haussant un sourcil d'un air malicieux. « Comment ça va avec Franck ? »

Alice se mit à glousser comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de son petit ami. Elle but une gorgée de son verre d'eau avant de replacer une de ces boucles blondes derrière son oreille. Elle se saisit des mains de Lily et les serra entre les siennes, le regard pétillant.

« Eh bien, notre relation a beaucoup évolué depuis la dernière fois : il m'a demandé de l'épouser ! » déclara t-elle, les joues rosies par la joie d'annoncer cette nouvelle à une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Lily échappa un cri de surprise avant de pousser des exclamations hystériques et de serrer Alice dans ses bras.

« C'est merveilleux ! » Elle la serra un peu plus fort. « C'est merveilleux, Alice. » répéta t-elle. « Je suis si contente pour toi ! » Elle se tourna vers Sélène qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce : « Je viens d'apprendre sur Lice et Franck ! C'est génial ! »

Un sourire rayonnant s'était établi sur le visage de Lily, éclairant son visage aux trais fins. Sélène s'assit à côté d'elle et elles commencèrent toutes les trois à parler de la cérémonie, de la robe, du gâteau ou d'autre chose qui n'intéressait guère Malicia en ce moment.

« Lily. » dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier que lui avait passé Shana ce matin. « Tu comptes rester longtemps ici ? »

Le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle posa ces deux mains à plat sur la table et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Malicia.

« Sincèrement, Mal, je ne sais pas. » dit-elle sans fléchir. « J'adore Londres, vivre avec vous toutes mais je me plait énormément à New-York. Pour l'instant, mon boulot est génial, mes coloc' sont super cool – pas autant que vous, vous êtes mes meilleures amies – et la ville est fantastique, j'ai encore plein de choses à découvrir. »

« Lil a raison. » approuva Sélène. « Elle vit tout de même à Manhattan ! Elle a une bonne vie qui lui plait ici, on ne va pas la forcer à rentrer en Angleterre – même si on adorerait. » ajouta t-elle avec un sourire et une tape sur la tête de Lily.

Alice resta silencieuse quelques minutes. « Je suis partagée. » finit-elle par dire. « D'un côté, je suis ravie pour toi Lils que tu te plaise autant ici mais de l'autre je pense qui tu as tord de ne pas rentrer parce que Londres, c'est chez toi. C'est là-bas que tu as tes repères, tes amis, ta famille. Pour moi, tu es Lily d'Angleterre et non Lily des USA. Et même si on sait toutes pertinemment pourquoi tu es partie si loin, je crois que tu nous manques à _tous_. »

Après un temps de réflexion, Sélène acquiesça, suivit de Malicia.

« Je ne peux pas revenir. » décréta fermement Lily. « Pas _maintenant_. »

« Arrêtes Lily. » s'agaça Malicia. « Cesse de te torturer avec James. Tu dis que tu ne l'aimes plus ? Je veux bien te croire mais alors arrête de faire comme s'il comptait encore à tes yeux. Même en habitant à Londres tu peux continuer à le détester. » Elle lui fit un sourire. « Et puis, franchement, ni Alice ni Sélène ne font la cuisine aussi bien que toi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama cette dernière en se levant. « J'ai fait un poulet au curry la dernière fois, tu as adoré. »

« Sélène, est-ce que 'mmhm, c'est délicieux mais je n'ai pas faim' – alors que je n'ai pas mangé de la journée – te met à la puce à l'oreille ? Il était dégueulasse ton poulet. » Sélène la foudroya du regard. « Alice ! Aide moi ! » la pressa Malicia.

Le visage en colère de Sélène se tourna immédiatement vers la blonde et lui lança un regard signifiant 'parle et je te coupe la langue'.

« Euh… le prends pas mal Sé mais je préfère vraiment la nourriture de Lily. » dit Alice avec prudence.

La rousse éclata de rire. « Alors, c'est pour ça que je vous manque ? Parce que les plats de Sélène sont infâmes ? »

« Mais nan, tu nous manque pour un tas d'autres choses aussi. » dit Malicia en souriant. « Aucune d'entre nous ne sait se servir du téléphone à part toi, regarder Les Feux de l'Amour sans toi ce n'est plus aussi marrant… »

« … il n'y a personne pour engueuler Mal lorsqu'elle fout le bordel dans tout l'appartement » ajouta Alice. « Plus personne pour nous soigner lorsque l'on se fait mordre par un serpent… »

« Quelqu'un s'est fait mordre par un serpent ? » l'interrompit Lily, l'air paniqué.

Malicia et Alice tournèrent toutes les deux la tête vers Sélène qui avait soudainement disparu sous la table à la recherche d'une soit disant boucle d'oreille. Elle se releva et semblait extrêmement gênée par la situation.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute ! » s'écria t-elle au bout d'un moment. « Ils sont stupides aussi, ces serpents, de ressembler autant à des branches. »

Alice se pencha par-dessus la table et lui tapota gentiment la main. « Des branches d'arbres, par terre, Sélène ? »

Pour toute réponse, son amie lui tira la langue et croisa les bras de mécontentement.

« Enfin bref » soupira Malicia en remplissant son verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette. « tu nous manques atrocement Lily et même si c'est génial New-York et que tu t'éclates, nous, on aimerai bien que tu rentres… »

« Mais on ne t'oblige à rien ! » s'écrièrent Alice et Sélène d'une même voix.

Lily sourit, pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle était heureuse que ses amies aient fait le déplacement jusqu'ici, juste pour savoir si elle allait bien (et aussi pour régler quelques comptes : « tu me dois 4. 25 £, Lily Evans ! Et un pain au chocolat ! » s'était écriée Alice en se réveillant ce matin.). Lily était heureuse, qu'elles soient toutes réunies autour d'elle, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, de pouvoir à nouveau rire avec elles, de leur faire découvrir la ville, ses nouvelles habitudes et ses autres amis. A cet instant précis, Lily hésitait vraiment à retourner chez elle, en Angleterre. Quelques jours auparavant, elle aurait préféré être pendue par les pieds et manger trois véracrasses plutôt que de ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette idée. Pour dire vrai, son ancienne vie lui manquait. Ses amis, son travail, la ville… la peur panique de croiser un James Potter au prochain coin de rue lui manquait aussi.

« Je vais réfléchir. » dit-elle.

Elle aurait peut-être du se taire : sa déclaration avait déclenché une crise d'hystérie chez ses amies et elles s'appliquaient à lui sauter de dessus et à l'étouffer sous leurs embrassades.

* * *

« Et voici pour la demoiselle ! » s'exclama un des serveurs du Starbucks en tendant son cappuccino à la vanille à Lily.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil au quel elle répondit en riant avant de sortir de la boutique et de se mélanger aux nombreux new-yorkais qui marchaient d'un pas pressé sur Times Square.

Elle tourna à gauche et traversa de nombreuses rues avant d'entrer dans un immense bâtiment d'une blancheur éclatante. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle but la dernière gorgée de sa boisson et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le hall des _Oranges Bleues_ faisait penser à tout sauf à un hall d'hôpital. Si la façade, elle, était froide, l'intérieur était tout le contraire. Les murs étaient peints d'une délicate teinte rouge, chaleureuse et accueillante. Des centaines de photos représentant le personnel avec des patients ou quelques infirmières rigolant ensemble ou avec les médecins étaient affichées. Des photos qui remontaient le moral et faisaient oublié aux personnes de la salle d'attente la raison de leur présence ici. Lily, comme tous les jours, fit le « tour du propriétaire » : elle s'arrêtait devant chaque photo, l'examinait avec soin, rigolait parfois devant la scène. Il y avait une photo qu'elle aimait particulièrement : elle représentait une jeune femme de son âge à peu près, accompagnée d'un homme que Lily pensait être son mari et tenait dans ses bras un bébé venant de naître. La longue chevelure blonde de la jeune femme avait beau lui collait au front, lui chatouillait la nuque et lui tenir chaud, elle ne quittait pas cet air radieux qui se peignait sur ses traits. Son regard pétillant de bonheur passait tour à tour du bébé à l'homme à ses côtés et elle semblait murmurer quelque chose qui fit rougir l'homme et la fit elle éclater de rire. L'homme était beau, Lily se le répétait tous les jours ; des cheveux blonds comme ceux de sa femme mais coupés courts n'étaient pas coiffés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, faisant les cents pas dans les couloirs, en attendant des nouvelles de sa femme et de son bébé. Ses yeux bleus irradiaient de joie même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Son visage était fin et il possédait un air si doux qui rassurait Lily en se disant que ce nouveau-né avait une sacrée chance de tomber sur un père pareil. Le bébé était endormi dans les bras aimants de sa mère, une petite touffe blonde, un minuscule nez retroussé, des tâches de rousseurs et une petite bouche en cœur sortaient de la couverture dans laquelle il était enveloppé. Lily adorait cette photo et lui faisait se rendre compte qu'avoir une famille aimante était possible. Ses yeux quittèrent la petite famille et descendirent jusqu'au bas de la photo où figurait une petite inscription : Eleana, Dean et Holly Worsd, le 4 Novembre 1945. « J'espère que vos vies ont été belles » murmura Lily. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'éloigna du mur et alla ensuite au comptoir de l'accueil se renseigner des dernières nouvelles. Une fois devant Stephen, l'un des standardistes, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant en signe de bonjour.

« Salut Lily ! » s'exclama ce dernier en tournant sur son siège mobile. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Super ! » lui répondit-elle. « Il y a des nouvelles ? »

« Je peux rien te dire, je ne sais rien. » lui annonça t-il tandis qu'il levait les mains en signe de défaite. « Il faut que demande à Jessica, elle est au sixième. »

« Okaaaaayyy, merci Steph ! » Lily s'éloigna en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice et disparut dans l'ascenseur qui la menait au sixième étage.

Une fois dans l'engin, elle salua de nombreux médecins et infirmiers avec qui elle travaillait jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade blonde pénètre in extremis dans l'ascenseur avant que celui-ci commence à monter.

« Lily ! » s'exclama la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Comment vas-tu ? J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. » lui chuchota t-elle plus bas en se penchant vers elle.

Lily rit, elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son amie. « Tu me racontera tout ça à midi, d'accord ? »

Arielle Anderson acquiesça en souriant avant de descendre au troisième étage. « N'oublie pas Lil ! Midi et demi, sur la terrasse ! » eut-elle juste le temps de dire avant que les portes ne se referment.

Lily arriva finalement à destination, le sixième étage, et se précipita dans le bureau des infirmières.

« Jessica, tu as des nouvelles ? » s'écria t-elle brusquement.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Dr. Evans… » répondit sarcastiquement l'infirmière en rangeant un dossier rose dans un tiroir déjà plein à craquer.

« Désolée. » Dit Lily en s'asseyant en face de Jessica. « C'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à dormir à cause de l'opération d'hier et tout ça… comment va le bébé ? »

Jessica sourit doucement devant l'inquiétude (inutile) du médecin. « Le bébé va bien. » répondit-elle. « Arrêtes de devenir folle pour des choses comme ça. Tu as fait un super boulot hier. L'état de la mère est bon et stable, comme celui de son fils. »

Lily soupira de soulagement. « Merci, Jess. » Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant. « Arielle m'a proposé de manger avec elle à midi ; tu veux te joindre à nous ? Midi et demi, sur la terrasse. Bye ! » et sans attendre la réponse, elle disparut.

Après s'être changée, avoir fait ses visites matinales, mit au monde 3 gamins et vérifier l'état du petit Edgar, Lily estima qu'elle avait bien mérité sa pause de midi. C'est donc son plateau plein qu'elle prit l'ascenseur avec pour destination la terrasse. Lily adorait la terrasse des Oranges Bleues. Elle donnait une vue incroyable sur New York et à chaque fois Lily avait l'impression que la ville s'offrait à elle.

« Et là… » dit Arielle en se taisant un instant, le temps de laisser le suspense monter. « il a fait une trépanation au gars, en plein milieu de l'autoroute, c'est pas trop fou ? »

Pour une personne normale qui n'est pas passionnée par la médecine, les propos d'Arielle Anderson peuvent paraître ridicule mais pour des médecins comme Lily Evans, John Adams et Jessica Layer, c'était palpitant.

« Non ! » s'exclama John en interrompant son geste. La fourchette en l'air, il fixait Arielle d'un air incrédule. « Sans déc' ? »

Arielle hocha de la tête. Elle piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Jessica avant de se remettre à parler. « Au fait, Jo, t'as pas des nouvelles à nous raconter ? »

John avala la boulette de viande qu'il était en train de mastiquer et se concentra. « Eh bien… » dit-il. « On a une patiente en réa qui vient de subir une opération neuro-chirurgicale suite au caillot qu'elle avait dans le crâne, Halleck va opérer un mec pour essayer de lui rendre la mémoire et Sidney Keller et Matt Bourn se sont embrassés dans un couloir… »

Il sourit d'un mi-malicieux, mi-mystérieux quand ses compagnes de tables poussèrent des petits cris. John adorait faire son petit effet. Accaparer l'attention des gens le faisait jubiler et rien qu'à l'idée de sortir quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait il poussait un petit gémissement de plaisir. Ses yeux bleus électriques parcoururent l'assemblée et il fendit d'un immense sourire quand il vit que ses amies ne parlaient plus mais le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Non ? » s'étonna Lily. « Keller et Bourn ? Mais je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ! »

« Moi aussi. » approuva Arielle en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de mozzarella. «Aux dernières nouvelles, Sydney avaiut quitté Matt parce qu'il lui a avoué qu'il l'avait trompé – le coup dur après une si longue relation… Comment ça se fait que maintenant il ré-embrasse Sidney ? »

Jessica haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, qu'il l'aimait toujours. »

« Toutes les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas bien, Jess. » fit remarquer Lily en se servant de sa propre expérience.

« Aaah Lil' » soupira John. « Tu oublies que Jessica est notre éternelle petite optimiste ! » s'exclama t-il en riant avant de donner un petit coup de coude affectueux à Jessica.

Celle-ci sourit en reprenant : « Ils sont tous les deux amoureux l'un de l'autre même si Sydney l'a nié lors de la rupture. Mais elle a peut-être réfléchi elle aussi et s'est rendue compte que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance… »

Lily perdit le fil de la conversation. Son histoire avec James ressemblait-elle à celle de Sydney Keller et Matt Bourn ? Il y avait de nombreux points communs : ils étaient sortis longtemps ensemble, ils avait tous les deux trompés… Oui mais Matt n'avait qu'embrasser cette petite infirmière tandis que James… Lily ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser ses pensées de sa tête mais la phrase de Jessica lui résonnait : « tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance ». Devait-elle en donner une à James ? Devait-elle… pardo –

« Hé ho, Lily ? » dit Arielle en passant une main devant les yeux de son amie, la sortant par ailleurs de ses pensées. « Tu as fini ? »

Lily leva les yeux et remarqua que ses amis s'étaient levés et la regardaient bizarrement. « Oui, oui… » marmonna t-elle en se levant à son tour. « On y va ? » proposa t-elle en tentant un sourire rassurant.

Cela parût leur suffire car ils approuvèrent tous avec joie et la petite bande descendit avec entrain les marches menant à l'étage inférieur.

* * *

Lily n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après s'être tournée et retournée des centaines de fois dans son lit, elle avait décidé de se lever et de faire les cents pas dans le salon. Comme une lionne en cage, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle contourna une nouvelle fois le canapé et tourna sur la droite pour se retrouver entre la table basse et la télévision. Elle soupira pour la énième fois, ne sachant pas comment agir.

« Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. »

Cette phrase la rendait folle. Comment pouvait-on accorder une seconde chance quand on a été blessé ? Comment on peut tout effacer pour tout recommencer en mieux ? Lily était incapable de comprendre et refusait de penser que l'amour pouvait être utile. Mais si Sydney Keller avait réussi à pardonner son trompeur de petit ami, pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle ne pourrait pas aussi tout effacer et continuer à sourire ? « Parce que tu as peur, voila. » pensa Lily en s'arrêtant derrière le canapé. Elle tomba en arrière et s'étala peu gracieusement sur les coussins. Comment Sydney avait-elle réussi à ne plus trembler de peur en ne pensant qu'à tenir la main de Matt ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait combattu cette peur terrible de le perdre à nouveau, de ne plus faire confiance ? Lily ne trouverai jamais elle-même les réponses alors que Sydney…

10 minutes plus tard, elle composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un décroche. Elle ferma fébrilement l'annuaire étalé sur ses genoux quand la troisième sonnerie retentit.

« Allô ? » marmonna une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

« A… allô ? » répéta Lily, la voix tremblante. « Excusez-moi de vous réveiller à une heure pareille mais j'ai besoin de vous. »

Elle entendit le bruit d'une lumière que l'on allume ainsi que les oreillers que l'on redresse pour s'installer plus confortablement dessus. Un vague juron monta jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle rougit de honte en recardant le cadran de l'horloge de son salon. Quatre heures moins le quart. Elle se frappa mentalement.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Sydney Keller d'une voix un peu moins ensommeillée. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le Dr. Lily Evans, je travaille aux Oranges Bleues moi aussi. » répondit Lily.

« Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Une urgence ? » s'inquiéta son interlocutrice.

« Non, non. Rassurez-vous. »

Lily se sentait toute honteuse de réveiller un médecin pour une raison aussi débile. La pensée de raccrocher immédiatement lui vint à l'esprit mais elle se reprit quand elle pensa que maintenant qu'elle avait son nom, le docteur Keller pourrait la retrouver.

« Alors pourquoi m'appelez-vous, Dr. Evans ? » demanda à nouveau Sydney Keller d'une voix méfiante. « Vous avez dit avoir besoin de moi. »

Lily prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. « Cela va vous paraître ridicule… » souffla t-elle. « Je me sens stupide de vous déranger pour ça mais… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. »

Sydney ne répondit pas et Lily prit son silence comme un acquiescement, la poussant à continuer.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète ou vous manquez de respect, comment… comment avez-vous réussi à ne plus avoir peur ? »

Lily pariait que Sydney Keller fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et attendit que le médecin réponde.

« Ne plus avoir peur de quoi ? » questionna t-elle d'une voix un tantinet froide.

Lily retint sa respiration à l'entente de la question : comment expliquer la situation sans paraître pour une fille débile ? Elle chercha dans sa tête quelques secondes puis se dit qu'elle était déjà stupide donc autant mettre les deux pieds dedans.

« Quand vous avez rompu avec le Dr. Bourn – elle entendit un vague grognement-… vous étiez dans quel état ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'exclama Sydney. « En quoi cela vous regarde t-il ? »

« Je suis désolée, Dr. Keller, je ne voulez pas vous vexer. »

« Alors pourquoi appelez-vous ? » cracha presque le docteur.

« Parce que… parce que je suis complètement perdue et morte de peur. Je vis la même chose que vous et je ne trouve pas de réponses à mes questions alors que vous, vous les avez. »

« La même chose que moi ? » répéta Sydney Keller.

« Mon ancien petit ami m'a trompé, il y a un an de ça. Je l'ai revu récemment et – comment dire ? – il aimerait que nous reprenions là où je l'avais quitté… »

« Aaah ! Vous parlez de cette chose là ! » s'exclama le médecin, la voix soudainement plus douce. « Matt, mon chéri, tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plait, ce serait gentil ? » Elle reprit son discours auprès de Lily. « Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rassurez les gens au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Docteur, encore une fois. » s'excusa à nouveau Lily. « Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps… »

« Bah ! » l'interrompit Sydney. « Maintenant que je suis réveillée, autant que je m'occupe. Alors, Lily – c'est bien votre prénom ? – vous êtes morte de peur ? Par quoi au juste ? »

Lily soupira de soulagement et ne trouva même pas bizarre le soudain changement d'attitude du docteur Keller.

« J'ai peur d'accorder une seconde chance. J'ai peur de le perdre encore une fois, peur de ne plus lui faire confiance, peur de ne plus l'aimer comme avant, peur de tomber de mon petit nuage… »

Le docteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant juste échapper de légers « mmh mmh… ». Elle semblait réfléchir et Lily trouva qu'elle ressemblait à ses filles - qu'elle avait toujours méprisé - qui appeler au secours les psys bidons de la radio.

« Je ne me suis pas posée toutes ces questions. » dit enfin Sydney. « Matt s'est excusé et tout a recommencé. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc de la surprise. Sydney ne s'était jamais posé toutes ses questions ? Elle n'avait pas cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais refaire confiance à Matt ? Que l'aimer comme avant était tellement douloureux que cela semblait impossible ? Jamais au grand jamais elle n'avait pas eu peur de souffrir encore une fois ?

« Non vraiment. » continua Sydney. « Je ne me suis posée aucune question. J'étais bien trop contente que l'on redevienne un couple et que l'on s'aime pour me prendre la tête avec la passé. » Elle fit une petite pose en attendant la réponse de Lily qui ne vint pas. « Lily ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Ah ! Euh… oui, effectivement. » dit Lily en se reprenant. « Je suis à priori la seule qui se pose ces questions là… »

« Mon amie Marissa a vécu la même chose, il me semble… » marmonna Sydney. « Je peux vous donner son numéro si vous le voulez, elle aura peut-être des réponses à vos questions. »

« Non merci ! » s'empressa de dire Lily. « Ca va aller… je vous remercie mille fois, Dr. Keller. »

« Appelez-moi Sydney ! » s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix joyeuse. « Maintenant qu'on partage nos histoires d'amour… d'ailleurs je trouve que les nouvelles circulent beaucoup trop vite dans cette clinique… »

Lily eut un petit sourire. « Très bien, Sydney. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer dans ce cas là. Et merci encore. »

« C'était avec plaisir. » répondit Sydney, l'air toute enjouée de s'être fait une nouvelle amie. « A demain, Lily ! »

Lily raccrocha.

Elle était bien avancée maintenant. Toujours aucune réponse à ces questions. « J'étais bien trop contente que l'on redevienne un couple et que l'on s'aime pour me prendre la tête avec le passé. ». « Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. ». Toutes ces phrases tournaient dans la tête de Lily. Elles n'en finissaient pas de tourner, résonner… Et Lily comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur car elle était amoureuse de James malgré qu'elle le nie en bloc, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas peur car le passé était derrière elle et qu'il méritait cette seconde chance. Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre et attrapa un jean et un chemisier sans manche qu'elle enfila rapidement avant d'attraper sa veste et de se ruer devant la cheminée du salon. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de chemine et s'avança dans l'antre.

* * *

« 128 Bay Avenue ! » cria t-elle avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de poussière.

Elle se précipita hors de la cheminée et toussa un coup avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle retrouvait son ancien appartement, il n'avait pas changé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : elle était partie sans même se renseigner sur l'heure qu'il était à Londres. Onze heures du soir. Parfait !

« Youhou ! » cria t-elle. « Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est moi, Lily ! »

Aucune réponse ne vint. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine en attendant que ses meilleures amies reviennent. Elle ouvrit le frigo et désespéra quand elle le vit vide. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de jus d'orange et s'en servit un grand verre. Elle se demandait quand rentreraient Malicia, Sélène et Alice vu toutes les choses qu'elle avait à leur demander.

« Lily ? » s'étonna une voix.

L'appelée se retourna et découvrit une Malicia habillée pour sortir dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Mal ! » s'écria Lily en se jetant sur elle. « Je suis contente de te voir ! » Elle la sera fort dans ses bras avant de s'écarter. « Maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvée et qu'on est super contente, dis moi où est-ce qu'il habite. »

« Lily ? » s'exclama une autre voix dans leur dos.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Sélène l'attrapa par derrière et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle crût qu'elle allait mourir étouffée.

« Sé ! » s'exclama à son tour Lily en éclatant de rire. « Alice ! » cria t-elle à nouveau en avisant la blonde de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elles s'étreignirent toutes les quatre pendant quelques minutes avant que Malicia ne s'écarte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lily ? » demanda t-elle. « Il est quelle heure à New York ? »

« Je suis là pour résoudre mon problème. » répondit son amie. « On s'en contre fiche de savoir quelle heure il est à New York – il doit être quatre heures et demie, si tu veux tout savoir – et bordel, maintenant, dites moi où est-ce qu'il habite ? »

Alice, Sélène et Malicia se regardèrent sans trop comprendre. Où habitait qui ?

« 21 Fellow Road ! » s'exclama Alice lorsqu'elle comprit enfin. « Les Maraudeurs habitent tous les quatre là-bas. »

Lily la gratifia d'un immense sourire reconnaissant et s'avança dans la salon, plus précisément vers la cheminée.

« Minute ! » s'écria Sélène qui l'avait suivie, accompagné des deux autres amies. « Tu vas le voir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour lui donner une seconde chance. » répondit Lily avant d'annoncer l'adresse de disparaître à nouveau, laissant Malicia, Alice et Sélène surprises.

* * *

C'était sûrement une fête géniale. Carrément super géniale même. Sirius eut un terrible fou rire en imaginant la fête ratée. Mais ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver : les fêtes des Maraudeurs étaient toujours géniales. Tout le monde pouvait le dire.

Ce soir, c'était particulièrement génial. L'appartement était plein de gens dansant, criant, buvant, rigolant, s'amusant. Les filles dansaient, se frottant contre les mecs. Certains préféraient boire et d'autres se contentaient de discuter de choses et d'autres d'une voix joyeuse. Tout le monde était content d'avoir été invité à une fête des Maraudeurs. Surtout pour un événement aussi génial ! L'anniversaire de Peter ! C'était pas tout les jours qu'un des membres du groupe fêtait son anniversaire.

Sirius continua d'errer dans l'appartement, il évita les danseurs un peu trop fous et les buveurs un peu trop imprévisibles et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En chemin il croisa Remus qui mélangeait sa salive avec une ravissante brune, James qui, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, ruminait dans son coin tout en rigolant malgré tout et en buvant, il vit enfin Peter, assis sur le canapé, entouré de filles plus canons les unes que les autres. Sirius eut un sourire : c'était vraiment une super fête.

Il arriva dans la cuisine où il prit un verre d'eau, histoire d'essayer de dé-saouler un peu. Il se tourna vers la cheminée qui faisait soudainement un bruit bizarre. Il poussa un hurlement de frayeur et avala son eau de travers quand il vit qui était dans la cheminée. En entendant son hurlement de nombreuses personnes étaient venues le rejoindre dans la cuisine, dont Remus et sa partageuse de salive.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda Lily Evans en sortant de l'antre de la cheminée.

* * *

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda Lily.

Elle sortit de l'antre de la cheminée et fut rapidement agacée par tous ces regards posés sur elle. Elle foudroya ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas du regard et adressa de gentils sourires aux deux Maraudeurs présents devant elle.

« Bonsoir Sirius, bonsoir Remus. » dit-elle poliment. « Je dérange ? »

Sirius, qui avait ouvert la bouche sur le coup de la surprise se tourna vers son ami qui en général savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Mais il remarqua que Remus était dans le même état que lui : la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Euh… » commença Lily. « Comment ça va ? Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ? »

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce que Remus reprenne ses esprits et secoue la tête.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Peter. » répondit-il. « Mais, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Sirius et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Des tas de gens étaient encore autour d'eux et il leur signala que c'était une conversation privée et la pria de sortir. Même sa partageuse de salive se retrouva à la porte.

« Je suis venue voir James. » dit Lily en rougissant un peu. « Il est là ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser entrer James.

« Bordel, Sirius, cette Fanny est super chiante à me coller tout le temps… où est-ce que t'es allé la chercher ? » Il ne vit pas Lily qui était dans son dos. « Quoi ? » demanda t-il légèrement agacé. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez la bouche ouverte comme ça ? On dirait deux débiles. »

« Bonsoir James. » dit Lily en souriant.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement et il se retourna lentement vers Lily. Il déglutit quand il vit qu'elle souriait et qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui crier dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle était pas partie à New York pour se trouver un travail et d'autres amis géniaux et, par la même occasion, la fuir lui ? Il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait d'être partie, d'avoir fui, encore une fois.

« Ah tiens… revenue de la Grosse Pomme ? » dit-il d'une voix froide.

Lily tiqua lorsqu'elle entendit le ton de sa voix.

« Je viens d'arriver. » dit-elle en lui souriant. « Je voulais te parler. »

« Vraiment ? » la voix de James était plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« En privé. » ajouta t-elle en voyant que Remus et Sirius ne bougeaient pas.

« Les gars… » commença James. « vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plait ? D'autant plus qu'une certaine Roxane t'attend impatiemment, Rem. » Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » dit-il, ses yeux pétillants.

Il avait abandonné son ton froid et il attendait patiemment, appuyé contre le bord de la table, les bras croisés que Lily parle.

« Eh bien voila… » Sa voix tremblait légèrement sous le regard inquisiteur de James. Elle se remit à faire les cents pas, devant lui cette fois. « Ces derniers temps, j'étais légèrement… perdue. Je ne voulais plus te voir, plus t'approcher et rien que le fait de t'aimer me dégouttait. » Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui, en cherche d'un signe la poussant à continuer. « Je me posais des questions. Trop de questions. J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée que si tous les deux on recommençait, je ne te fasse plus confiance, que je ne t'aime plus comme avant, que tu recommences… »

« Lily, je t'ai dit que j'avais fait une connerie et que je t'aimais… »

« Laisse moi finir ! » l'interrompit Lily, les yeux flamboyants. « Donc, j'avais peur de ne jamais surmonter ça. Puis j'ai réalisé que c'était… du passé. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, guettant une quelconque réaction chez James. « C'était du passé » continua t-elle, légèrement déçue. « mort et enterré. Je n'ai plus à y penser car des tas de choses s'offrent à moi. »

« Ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que… » dit James qui ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.

« C'est que je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne t'en veux plus de m'avoir trompé et plus jamais je ne te le reprocherai. »

Un poids s'ôta des épaules de James et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres quand il décroisait les bras et appuyait ses mains contre la table derrière lui. Lily prit une grande respiration : elle amorçait le plus dur. Elle fit un pas vers lui.

« Finalement, je me suis rendue compte d'autre chose. » souffla t-elle en faisant un nouveau pas vers James. « Une chose que j'aurais du réaliser il y a longtemps déjà… » Elle avança à nouveau. Ils étaient maintenant si proches que Lily sentait son corps contre le sien. « J'ai réalisé que j'étais toujours… amoureuse de toi. » finit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle pria mentalement pour qu'il ne l'ait pas entendue et en même temps elle pria pour qu'il ait tout compris.

« Oh Lily… » sourit James en passant une main autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Attend, ce n'ai pas fini ! » dit-elle en enlevant ce bras qu'elle aimait sentir autour d'elle. « On m'a dit que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de James.

Elle aimait ça. Se perdre dans les méandres chocolatés de son regard. Elle aimait pouvoir y lire comme dans un livre ouvert tellement elle le connaissait bien. Elle se surprit à rapprocher sa tête encore plus de celle de James, leur front étaient maintenant collés.

« Et ? » demanda James en souriant.

« Et j'ai décidé que tu méritais une seconde chance, James Potter. » finit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois depuis la fameuse nuit où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais cette fois s'étaient un baiser dont ils étaient conscients et dont ils savouraient chaque instant.

Lily sourit contre la bouche de James et il lui rendit.

"Quand même..." marmona Lily, les yeux pétillants. "Je déteste les françaises."

James éclata de rire avant de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Tadaaaaaam ! Le chapitre final que j'ai terminé dans la soirée. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

A bientooot !


End file.
